


Кот Шрёдингера

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-03 20:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Питер случайно знакомится с Баки, который очаровывает его с первого взгляда. Когда он узнает, что Баки, то есть «мистер Барнс, простите» преподает дополнительные занятия по физкультуре для его факультета, то сразу же записывается. А вдруг повезет.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по итогам [голосования](https://vk.com/wall-179624550_146)  
Вызов самому себе: ключ - «студенческий»
> 
> Эта идея пришла мне в голову случайно, когда я возвращалась домой из Питера ночным поездом, слушая (то ли на повторе, то ли просто просыпалась именно под эту песню) «You can be the boss» Ланы Дель Рей, так что в определенный момент этого фанфика эта песня будет иметь значение. И она отлично вписалась в этот мой маленький летний флэшмоб.
> 
> Коллаж by me - [здесь](https://dieflut.tumblr.com/post/187337020549/college-au-teacherbucky-and-studentpeter-for)

Колледж — новая ступень жизни. Новые возможности, приключения и, конечно, знания, куда без них. Питер с нетерпением ждал начала занятий, предвкушая все те бонусы, которые его ждут, как ученика, зачисленного с личного приглашения одного из ведущих профессоров колледжа за его заслуги в области науки. Боже, ему так нравилось быть умным.

Он пришёл раньше, чтобы получше изучить место, в котором ему предстояло провести следующие три года. Колледж состоял из нескольких зданий, стоявших на расстоянии тридцати-ста метров друг от друга, имел в распоряжении спортивный зал и большое поле для игры в футбол, с беговыми дорожками и гимнастическим оборудованием. Это Питер прочитал в брошюрке, когда выбирал, приглашение какого учебного заведения ему стоит принять.

Остановившись перед громоздкими воротами, он принялся разглядывать каменные скульптуры тигров, которые словно карабкались вверх, чтобы в конце концов столкнутся лбами. Интересная метафора для тех, кто никогда не сдается. На вершине ворот крутился каменный глобус, им-то Питер и увлекся, совсем забыв, где он вообще находится.

Было что-то удивительное в том, как здесь встречались технологии прошлых веков. Питер размышлял над этим, одновременно пытаясь понять, почему крутящиеся элементы ворот не заменили чем-нибудь более современным. Но даже несмотря на такую оплошность, это место уже казалось ему замечательным. И кто бы мог подумать, что в его родном Палм-Спрингс можно найти такой хороший колледж?

Питер всё ещё не верил своей удаче. Но решил, что пока есть время до встречи с Недом, можно посмотреть на что-нибудь более интересное, чем ворота. Правда, он и шага ступить не успел, как услышал голос за спиной.

— Эй, пацан.

Повернувшись, Питер увидел парня, который шел прямо к нему. Высокий, с укладкой, парень улыбался, глядя на Пита. На нем была майка, расстегнутая спортивная олимпийка и штаны до щиколотки. На ногах — кеды с тонкой плоской подошвой по последней моде. А ещё парень носил солнечные очки, которые в данный момент висели на вороте майки. И о боже, тонкая ткань олимпийки не смогла спрятать широкие плечи и красивые руки.

Питер сглотнул, боясь сказать какую-нибудь глупость. Застыл, как вкопанный, не зная, что и ответить. Обычно, когда он видел кого-то столь же красивого, то нес всякую чушь. Поэтому все его попытки завязать отношения заканчивались полным крахом. И вот он предчувствовал очередной провал, так что решил просто смолчать, подумав, авось пронесет, и этот парень — простой прохожий, а не будущий студент колледжа.

— Ты заблудился? — парень встал совсем рядом. Питер тут же учуял парфюм и слегка поморщился.

Вместо ответа на вопрос, он помотал головой. Парень оценивающе посмотрел на него, оглядел с ног до головы, и Питу стало так неловко, как будто он и вовсе стоит тут без одежды.

В отличие от этого парня, Питер не мог позволить себе прийти в колледж в спортивках, поэтому надел джинсы и футболку с символикой колледжа. Имелись у Питера и очки, правда от солнца они не защищали, и, к сожалению, это не те гугл-очки, которые постоянно крутят в рекламе.

— Первокурсник, да?

— Ну да, вообще-то, — наконец выдавил Питер. — Это так очевидно?

— Ты пялишься на эти ворота, как какой-то придурок, — хмыкнул парень. — Только перваки так делают.

— Я Питер, кстати, — Пит протянул руку, надеясь ощутить силу рукопожатия этого горячего (прямо по погоде) парня. Но тот лишь кинул удивленный взгляд, отвернулся и уставился на здание колледжа, спрятав руки в карманы. — А ты?

— Друзья зовут меня Баки, — ответил парень. Питер поморщился от недоумения. Баки? Он что, животное? — Пошли провожу, а то заблудишься. Тебе куда?

— Мне в инженерно-технический, — гордо ответил Питер. Он гордился собой, но сомневался, что Баки считал его поступление в инженерно-технический чем-то стоящим. Крутым парням обычно не нравятся ботаники, а он определенно был крутым.

— Чёрт, я проиграл в споре с самим собой, — буркнул Баки, опустив голову. – Идем.

— Проиграл? — переспросил Питер, последовав за новым знакомым. Тот уверенно зашел в ворота и свернул направо на первом повороте.

— Да. Я думал, что ты очередной биолог и попадешь ко мне в группу.

— А ты биолог? — удивился Пит.

— Неа, — рассмеялся Баки. Он сделал такое странное движение рукой, убирая челку с лица, и Питер на секунду замер, засмотревшись, а потом свалился прямо на тропинку, запнувшись о неровный выступ.

Баки засмеялся сильнее, веселился, как ребенок, но всё-таки помог Питеру подняться. Руки у Баки сильные, а хватка такая крепкая, что он едва не выпал из реальности, наслаждаясь секундным прикосновением. Руку не пожал, но зато знатно полапал, когда пришел на помощь. Об этом факте нельзя забывать, никогда.

Вдруг, однажды вечером, лет так через двадцать, они будут сидеть вдвоем на берегу океана и вспоминать их первую встречу. Пока что всё выглядело так мило и романтично, почти что встреча мечты, за которой обязательно последует первое свидание. Впервые Питеру казалось, что его глупые разговоры ничего не испортят.

— И часто ты споришь сам с собой? — поинтересовался он, когда Баки отпустил его.

— Бывает, — Баки пожал плечами. Убедившись, что с Питером всё в порядке, он снова зашагал в сторону одного из зданий колледжа. — Когда вырисовывается что-нибудь интересное.

— Вроде парня, пялящегося на ворота колледжа? — с глупой ухмылкой спросил Питер.

— Ну, — протянул Баки, застопорившись, будто обдумывая ответ. — Если подойти к этому вопросу с точки зрения математики, то парень с воротами выигрывает. Просто ворота это слишком скучно.

— Математика так не работает, — хихикнул Питер, покосившись на Баки.

— Разве? Ворота и парень — это два, а просто ворота — один. Сравниваем. Чем больше, тем лучше. Да ладно, расслабься, я шучу. Вот твой инженерно-технический.

Питер удивился тому, как быстро они добрались. Он остановился, взглянув на ничем не выделяющееся здание, а затем, обратив взгляд к Баки, улыбнулся ему.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, чувствуя, как дрожит всё тело. Пришло время прощаться, а этого он никак не хотел. Баки ему понравился, он, чёрт возьми, такой добрый и сексуальный, что Питер готов закрыть глаза на глупые шуточки про ботанов. Было бы неплохо, например, подружиться с ним под каким-нибудь предлогом. — Слушай, а может скажешь, где я могу тебя найти? Вдруг, я снова заблужусь, и мне понадобиться чья-то помощь.

Баки опустил взгляд на землю, Питер видел, как его губы растянулись в ухмылке, и мигом пожалел о том, что задал такой глупый вопрос. Стоило держать себя в руках, он ведь постоянно напоминал себе об этом. Постоянно повторял, что глупости не красят людей.

Зажмурившись, он выдохнул, когда вдруг понял, что Баки смотрит прямо на него.

— В преподавательской, — Баки широко улыбнулся. — До встречи, пацан.

Питер смотрел ему вслед, широко раскрыв глаза.

Что значит «преподавательской»?

***

Сайт колледжа грузился чертовски долго. Это так сильно раздражало! Питер хмурился, косо поглядывая на сидящего рядом Неда. Так уж случилось, что друг застал его в тот самый момент, когда Пит с ужасно глупым выражением лица наблюдал за уходящим Баки. Он вкратце рассказал свою историю, опустив некоторые детали, знание которых Неду было ни к чему. А Нед вспомнил, что видел список преподавателей на сайте и сболтнул об этом Питеру.

— Ну пошли, чего сидеть-то, — устало протянул Нед, когда Питер в очередной раз начал молиться своему 3G, прося его поторопиться. — Загрузишь в аудитории. Нам её ещё найти нужно.

— Нет-нет, мне надо срочно узнать, что он преподает.

— Это я понял еще минут десять назад. Но зачем?

— Надо, Нед! Что в этом непонятного? — нервно ответил Питер.

— Да всё понятно, чувак. Непонятно только, зачем.

Питер закатил глаза, одарив друга недовольным взглядом. Но к радости Неда, страница со списком преподавателей наконец загрузилась, и Пит вмиг забыл о тех глупостях, которые болтал его друг. Он уставился в экран, проматывая страницу вниз. Что ж, преподают в этом колледже отменные специалисты, но их так много, что у Питера едва пальцы не затекли, прежде чем он нашел нужную ему фотографию.

Он узнал Баки по глазам. Серо-голубые, искрящиеся, прекрасные. Он мастерски ими улыбался, прямо как завещала Тайра Бенкс, но при этом выглядел строго. Ни одна мышца на лице не выдавала его радости так, как это делали эти ясные глаза.

«Джеймс Барнс», — прочитал Питер и тут же ткнул на его имя. Следующая страница загрузилась невероятно быстро. Досье у мистера Барнса (Питер понимал, что теперь придется его называть исключительно так. Он ведь… преподаватель) небольшое, и Пит прочитал его на одном дыхании. Школа искусств, Нью-йоркский колледж, армия — и во всём Баки был хорош, во всяком случае, если верить описаниям на сайте.

Боже, как же Питер надеялся, что мистер Барнс будет его преподавателем, а если и нет, то придется записаться на курс, который он преподает. А что? Он парень неглупый, выучить сможет всё, будь то биология или геология или любая другая логия, ему всё равно. Только бы не…

Тут Питер споткнулся о собственные мысли, когда увидел слово, которого боялся больше всего. Он мог решать уравнения, писать программы, даже в чужом коде разобрался бы на раз плюнуть, но это…

— О боже, Нед, он преподает физкультуру! — воскликнул Питер.

— Не, а что ты хотел от парня, который пришел на работу в спортивках? — недоумевал Нед. — Что он в таком виде будет рассказывать о зарождении Вселенной?

Питер, представив, как Баки в своей майке, с висящими на ней очками, рассказывает о большом взрыве, едва не запищал. Это, конечно, было бы прекрасно. Питер любит умных людей, но вот загвоздка: не верит в то, что человек может быть настолько же умен, насколько он горяч.

— Нед, мы должны записаться на курс физры.

— Физры? — разочарованно сказал Нед. — Ты издеваешься? Тебе мало было того позора в школе?

— Это вопрос жизни и смерти, Нед! Пожалуйста! Я не могу пойти туда один.

— Да сдалась тебе эта физра, чувак.

— Пожалуйста! — снова завопил Питер. Нед поморщился от противного звука его голоса и взглянул на экран смартфона. — Я буду делать за тебя все письменные работы, не пропущу ни одного лего-вечера и схожу с тобой в кино на любой ужастик, на какой попросишь. Только, пожалуйста, давай запишемся, а.

— Ты запал на него? — спросил Нед, указав на экран телефона. Питер испуганно помотал головой.

— Да нет, с чего ты взял! Я… Я просто подумал, что надо привести себя в форму, да и Мэй уже ругается, что, мол, у меня только кожа да кости. А так хоть, может, мышцы появятся.

— Ты запал на него.

— Да нет же!

— Просто признай это.

— Не могу, — иронично сказал Питер, поставив телефон на блокировку: довольное лицо мистера Барнса мешало ему ясно мыслить. — Зачем мне тебе врать?

— Питер!

— Честное слово, я на него не запал. Просто решил заняться спортом, потому что… Ну, видел, как на него девчонки из экономического пялились. Ну я и… Я и…

— И ты на него запал, — подвел итог Нед.

Питер виновато взглянул на друга.

— Ну, вот настолечко.

— Даже не проси, понял? Я ни за что не поведусь на это. Затея-то идиотская!

Но Питер продолжал смотреть на друга умоляющим взглядом.

***

Джеймс искренне ненавидел начало учебного года. Ту пору, когда приходилось знакомиться с новыми учениками, объяснять им правила и ловить на себе заинтересованные взгляды студенток, которые считают, что строить глазки преподавателю — отличная практика для получения халявного «отлично» по дополнительному предмету.

Чёрт бы побрал эти дурацкие правила колледжа, из-за которых студенты выбирали его предмет.

Так что выход к первокурсникам всегда требовал тщательной подготовки, слаженного плана работы и терпения. Он сидел в своей каморке, небольшой комнате, стены которой были увешаны дипломами, а на полках стояли кубки — награды за былые спортивные достижения студентов колледжа. В шестидесятых, кажется, был подъем любви к спорту, уж слишком много наград колледж получил именно за те десять лет. С тех пор многое изменилось, у них теперь даже не было футбольной команды, стадион всегда пустовал, и лишь изредка находились те, кто был не против покачаться на турниках, чтобы скоротать время.

Ну да, будь у них всё хорошо, разве они взяли бы его на работу? За это стоило быть благодарным современной моде.

За стеной послышалось шарканье, и Джеймс решил, что пора выйти из тени. Он быстро распечатал список студентов, захватил свой свисток, повесив его на шею, и, застегнув красную олимпийку до груди, наконец вышел в спортивный зал. Студенты, завидев преподавателя, резко затихли и выстроились в ряд, несмотря на то, что он даже не отрывал взгляд от своего списка.

— Приветствую вас в городском колледже Палм-спрингс, — начал Джеймс, всё ещё не отрывая взгляда от бумажки с именами, — в лучшем учебном заведении на всём белом свете. Ваш первый год…

Джеймс произносил заученную речь совершенно безэмоционально, после первого года работы он прекратил свои попытки вдохновить студентов на любые подвиги. Как оказалось, преподаватель физкультуры в колледже — недостаточно перспективная должность. Что ж, он понимал, сам бы с удовольствием устроился на другую работу, да только где найти что-то подходящее?

— … В заключении, хочу добавить, что если вы пришли сюда ради халявной пятерки по доппредмету, то на неё можете не рассчитывать. Пот и кровь, вот девиз этого спортивного зала. Меня зовут мистер Барнс и с этого дня я ваш…

Оторвавшись от списка, чтобы взглянуть на лица студентов, Джеймс сделал паузу. Это всегда выглядит эффектно, главное правильно рассчитать время. По секунде на каждого студента — идеальная пауза. Но не тут-то было: он задержался взглядом на предпоследнем студенте, пареньке с каштановыми волосами и румяными щеками, который глупо улыбался, переговариваясь с соседом в очереди.

Пауза затянулась. Джеймс осознал это слишком поздно, когда этот самый паренек посмотрел на него. Судя по его выражению лица, он едва сдерживался, чтобы не помахать ему рукой. Подняв брови, Джеймс сглотнул.

— Десять кругов, — скомандовал Барнс, выдохнув, — для разминки.

Один за другим студенты принялись покорять беговые линии, вычерченные на полу коричневой краской. Джеймс следил за ними, по большей части, чтобы утвердить свой авторитет. Ну и заодно приглядывал за пареньком: он был такой несуразный и неловкий, как его угораздило вообще записаться к нему на дополнительные занятия?

— По свистку разворачиваетесь и бежите в другую сторону, — сказал Джеймс.

Он подцепил веревку, на которой висел свисток, и поднес его к губам, глазами пробегаясь по списку. Через полминуты раздался короткий свисток, и студенты, суетясь, побежали в другую сторону. Потом было еще два таких свистка.

— Стоп, — крикнул Джеймс, когда, по его подсчетам, десятый круг подходил к концу. — А теперь, — он снова выдержал паузу по всем правилам, но в этот раз не застопорился на одном месте, — мистер Паркер, верно? — он смотрел прямо пареньку в глаза. Тот закивал, поджав губы. — Отлично. Мистер Паркер проведет разминку.

Отойдя в сторону и прислонившись к стене, Джеймс с улыбкой наблюдал за жалкими попытками Паркера объяснить, как правильно делать упражнения. Он, конечно, старался, но делал это из рук вон плохо.

В конце занятия Джеймс отпустил всех пораньше, попросив Паркера задержаться.

— Если ты здесь из-за халявной пятерки, лучше откажись, пока не поздно, — сказал Джеймс. Питер и рта не успел раскрыть. — Ты бегаешь с трудом.

— С чего вы взяли, что я здесь из-за пятерки? — Питер нахмурился.

— А что еще нужно студенту-инженеру?

— Эм, ну… Как что. Спорт. Ну, чтобы… Чтобы мышцы были. Ну чтоб прям как у вас, мистер Барнс, — заикаясь, ответил Питер. Джеймс прищурился. — Я, знаете, хоть и ботан, но…

— В этом колледже все ботаны, других сюда не берут, — перебил его Джеймс.

— Так и вы здесь поэтому?

— О боги. Тебе не видать пятерки, пацан. Я схожу в деканат и скажу, что бы тебе дали другие допзанятия.

— О нет, нет, мистер Барнс, не выгоняйте меня! — воскликнул Питер. — Что я вам сделал?

— Не люблю студентов, которые приходят сюда из-за пятерки, — Джеймс закатил глаза. Оглядев зал, он увидел, что они здесь остались совсем одни. — Хуже них только те, кто пытается подкатить ради пятерки.

— Но я здесь не из-за этого! Я просто…

— Ты поди даже в футбол никогда не играл.

— Не играл, но вы же научите, мистер Барнс?

Баки улыбнулся. Не от радости, конечно. Скорее, с иронией и недовольством. Мистер Барнс не должен так делать, это «мешает вашей работе и не дает студентам воспринимать вас, как настоящего профессионала».

— Слушай, пацан, — продолжил Джеймс, сложив руки на груди, его тон стал более мягким, как и взгляд. — Не пытайся запудрить мне мозги. Я не первый год преподаю у перваков, и всегда всё заканчивается одним и тем же. Приходит большая шишка из деканата и просит поставить «отлично» тому, кто и на занятия-то не ходил. Так вот, если ты вдруг из таких, то лучше вали сразу, ибо такое ещё ни разу не прокатывало.

— Просто дайте мне шанс, и я докажу, что вы заблуждаетесь.

Джеймс снова прищурился. Оглядывая паренька, он вспомнил, как беседовал с ним в начале недели, встретив у ворот. Тогда он казался безобидным мальчишкой, теперь же вел себя совсем иначе. Он разговаривал не с «Баки», каким узнал его в первую их встречу, а с мистером Барнсом. А ещё был так же упрям, как Стив.

Немного подумав и ещё раз взглянув на Паркера, Джеймс наконец кивнул и расслабился.

— Скажи честно, почему ты здесь?

— Потому что хочу заниматься спортом.

— Да, но почему?

— Ну, чтобы быть как вы.

— Поговори со мной честно, не как с твоим учителем, — Джеймс пустил в ход последнее оружие, что имел, — а как с парнем, проводившим тебя до корпуса, Питер.

— К-круто, вы помните моё имя. Мне сказали, что вы из тех, кто никогда не помнит своих студентов и…

— Ну всё, я…

— Ладно-ладно, — резко пробормотал Питер, вытянув руки вперед. Как будто так он сможет остановить Барнса, — Баки, — выдавил он, зажмурившись. — Я здесь, потому что таких жалких и ужасных парней, как я, не хотят девушки. И другие парни. И… Ну вообще, никто. И, в общем, я просто хочу стать, ну… привлекательным. Как ты. Я слышал, девчонки шептались перед занятием о тебе. Говорили, что ты симпатичнее, чем все их сокурсники вместе взятые.

Договорив, Питер опустил голову. Джеймсу вдруг стало его жалко. Совсем юнец, а уже думает, как понравится всем на свете. Он свел брови к носу и выглядел таким отчаявшимся, что у Барнса сжалось сердце. Парень ведь не плох собой, сдалась ему эта физкультура.

— Нед здесь из-за меня, — сглотнув, продолжил Питер. — Я не хотел идти сюда один.

Это имя не значило для Джеймса абсолютно ничего, но он почему-то не сомневался, что Питер говорил о том толстячке, с которым постоянно болтал во время занятия.

— Но никаких поблажек, — после минутной паузы сказал Джеймс.

У Питера загорелись глаза, и он счастливо закивал головой.

— Свободен.


	2. Chapter 2

Баки, как всегда, опаздывал. Конец недели, жуткие пробки в центре, дождь — и всё это переросло в одну большую проблему, которую он не мог решить. Задержавшись в цветочном магазинчике, он отправил быстрое «скоро буду» и спрятал телефон в карман. Девушка, собиравшая для него букет из небольших розочек цвета фуксии, снисходительно улыбнулась, когда он попросил использовать недорогую бумагу для обёртки.

Через пять минут он вышел из цветочного, перешел дорогу и, пройдя ещё метров тридцать, вошел в кафе-бар, который ночью превращался в место для любителей покурить кальян. Наташа и Стив сидели за вторым столиком, справа от барной стойки, и что-то обсуждали. Сэм, похоже, тоже опаздывал, так что Баки вздохнул с облегчением.

Первым его заметил Стив, заулыбался и махнул рукой, призывая поспешить к ним за стол. Баки хотел было заказать себе выпить, но потом заметил, что Роджерс уже позаботился об этом. Не зря они лучшие друзья.

Бумагу с букета он снял ещё в небольшой холле, так что, когда подошел к столу, с удовольствием подарил его Наташе. Та с улыбкой приняла подарок.

— Ну, похвастаешься? — игриво спросил Баки, садясь на диван рядом со Стивом. Наташа тут же вытянула руку, демонстрируя кольцо на безымянном пальце левой руки. Простое, но элегантное, на её тонких пальчиках оно смотрелось очень красиво. — Ещё раз поздравляю.

— Спасибо, — губы Наташи тронула лёгкая улыбка. Баки знал, что она давно ждала этого заветного предложения руки и сердца. — Мне показалось, что Брюс радовался больше, чем я.

— Ну ещё бы, — хмыкнул Баки, взглянув на Стива.

Стив предпочел промолчать. Открыв бутылку об острый угол стола, Баки сделал несколько глотков. Вкус теплого горького пива только испортил настроение.

— И что, когда свадьба? — спросил он, чтобы проявить интерес.

— Не знаю, — Наташа пожала плечами. — Неужели кто-то назначает дату так быстро?

— Не смотри на меня, откуда мне знать, ведь мне никогда не делали предложение, — рассмеялся Баки и глянул на Стива. — А ты что думаешь?

Стив нахмурился, убрал левую руку под стол, пряча кольцо, и с недовольным видом глотнул пива.

— Всю жизнь будешь шутить над этим? — с иронией поинтересовался Стив. Наташа с улыбкой наблюдала за его реакцией.

— Я тебя и в гробу достану, — хмыкнул Джеймс и чокнулся своей бутылкой с бутылкой Стива.

— То, что Тони делал мне предложение пять раз, не повод надо мной смеяться.

— Ну, ты же всё-таки сдался, — подмигнул Баки. — Кстати, почему он сегодня не с нами?

— Пока вы со мной, Брюс сидит со своими друзьями в караоке-баре через два квартала, — пояснила Наташа, пока Стив запивал очередное возмущение пивом.

— Ненавижу караоке-бары, — Баки поджал губы.

Конкретных планов на свадьбу у Наташи не было. Она рассуждала о том, каким могло бы быть это мероприятие, но не говорила ничего конкретного. Стив быстро влился в разговор, предлагая свои идеи и делясь опытом, который, по его мнению, имеет достаточно весомое значение. Ну, как минимум, поможет сократить количество ошибок при организации торжества.

Баки пил теплое пиво и скучал, иногда кивал и улыбался, когда Стив или Наташа спрашивали его мнение. Он ничего не понимал в этих штуках и очень надеялся, что, когда будет жениться (если вдруг такое чудо вообще случится), этим займется кто-нибудь другой. Теперь у него, как минимум, будут аж два друга с опытом организации свадьбы.

Он высосал три бутылки пива, согласился с тем, что шрифт в приглашениях имеет очень важное значение и производит впечатление на будущих гостей, а ещё пришел к выводу, что эти разговоры никогда не закончатся. Может, он просто недостаточно романтичный, но уши вяли. И Баки ничего не мог с этим поделать.

Через час пришёл Сэм и спас его от этого свадебного кошмара. Послушав Стива и Наташу примерно минуту, он кивнул головой в сторону Баки, и уже через тридцать секунд они стояли на улице, прячась от мелкого дождя под скромной крышей с вывеской бара.

— И давно они так? — спросил Сэм, вытаскивая из кармана пачку сигарет. Баки посмотрел на неё, тяжело вздохнув.

— Весь вечер, — покачал головой Барнс и отвернулся, взглянув на противоположную сторону улицы.

Напротив них стоял четырехэтажный зеленый дом, в котором весь первый этаж занимала прачечная без вывески, и лишь наклейки на окнах, которые прятались в темноте вечера, помогали найти вход.

— Свадебная лихорадка какая-то, — Сэм закурил. — Ещё чуть-чуть и женитьба станет такой же популярной, как ЗОЖ.

— Кому-то придется подвинуться с пьедестала, — Баки рассмеялся и неосознанно громко втянул носом пропитанный сигаретным дымом воздух, следом с улыбкой посмотрел на Сэма. Тот покачал головой.

— Я же говорил, что не бросишь.

— Я не курю уже две недели.

— Видел я. Дать сигарету?

Баки помотал головой. В этот раз он точно не сорвется. Конечно, он так думал и предыдущие семь раз, когда бросал курить, но в конце концов сдавался. Никогда прежде он не чувствовал себя так ужасно без сигарет. Каждое утро он просыпался с диким желанием закурить, и ему требовалось ещё пять минут и холодный душ, чтобы унять дрожь в руках.

Он чувствовал себя отвратительно каждый вечер, когда, незадолго до полуночи, открывал окно и вдыхал сигаретный дым. Благо, его соседка всегда выходила курить на балкон по расписанию. В такой невинной шалости Баки находил для себя утешение, продолжая бороться против этой дурной привычки.

— Не надо, — сказал Баки наконец и отвернулся. — В этот раз я не сдамся.

— Сколько раз я об этом слышал, — усмехнулся Сэм. Он убрал пачку сигарет в карман кожаной куртки. — Ну, а что будем делать с Наташкиным девичником?

— В смысле?

— Ну все мы знаем, что подруг у нее, как кот наплакал.

— Разве?

— Ну ты сам подумай, кто её лучшие друзья. Бартон, мы с тобой, Стив.

Баки хотел было возразить, но, подумав, понял, что Сэм прав. Наташа охотно общалась со многими, люди её любили и уважали, но все эти отношения и близко не походили на те, которые сложились в их маленькой компании со времен колледжа. Пока Сэм затягивался, Баки молчал, раздумывал, как будто надеясь придумать что-нибудь грандиозное за короткий промежуток времени.

— Они еще даже не выбрали дату свадьбы, — сказал Барнс. — Может, не будем торопиться?

— А потом снова в последний момент будем пытаться сделать что-нибудь грандиозное? — выдержав паузу, спросил Сэм.

— Ну, обычно это работает, — Баки пожал плечами.

— И то верно.

Сэм еще не успел докурить, когда небольшая компания вышла на улицу. Они кое-как уместились под крышей и, пока доставали сигареты, Баки предложил Сэму вернуться в бар. Одно дело, дым от одной сигареты, совершенно другое — целая толпа дымящих, как паровоз, людей.

По пути к столику, они взяли себе еще по бутылке пива, и Баки обрадовался, когда рука коснулась холодной бутылки. Вот это то, что надо. Кто вообще придумал теплое пиво? Подсев к Стиву, Баки улыбнулся.

— Ну, всё обсудили? — поинтересовался Сэм. — А то не хочется словить спойлер. Потом ведь будет не так интересно, а я хочу насладиться чудесным и волшебным торжеством.

— Перестань, — фыркнула Наташа, а потом улыбнулась. — Всё всегда заканчивается одинаково.

Все засмеялись.

— А где Бартона носит? — Баки решил сменить тему от греха подальше. Пока есть возможность, нужно хвататься за неё, иначе эта свадебная лихорадка отнимет у них остаток вечера. — Он уже месяц прогуливает наши встречи анонимных алкоголиков.

— Ну, жена и трое детей, домик в пригороде, — ответила Нат, — так просто на пьянку не смоешься. А ты, что, соскучился по его шуткам о твоих студентках?

— Не-е-ет, — возмущенно протянул Баки. — Ещё чего!

— Как они, кстати? Уже посылали тебе любовные записки?

— Похоже, в этом году все массово решили заняться спортом, потому что это модно, а не потому что «препод по физре горячий парень».

— Уверен?

— Ну, похоже на то, — Баки пожал плечами. — Так что в этом году я, вероятно, останусь без поклонниц.

— Не останешься, — Стив ткнул его локтем в бок. — Найдём мы тебе кого-нибудь, чтобы ты не скучал.

— Ну, попытайся, — он усмехнулся. — Смотри только, что бы Старк тебя не приревновал.

— Так, — в разговор вмешался Сэм. Баки не заметил, когда тот успел сбегать за шотами, но перед ними стояли четыре стопки с чем-то пугающе зеленым, — кажется, пора выпить за счастливое событие?

Стив и Нат уставились на ярко-зеленые шоты. Ни один из них не хотел пробовать эту гадость, чем бы это ни было. Баки первым взял шот в руки, поднес к лицу и понюхал. Аромат приятный, лайм и что-то сладкое. Коснувшись содержимого кончиком языка, Баки поморщился, но после уверенно поднял стопку выше и воодушевленно крикнул:

— За Наташу и Брюса!

— За Наташу и Брюса, — подхватили все остальные.

***

— Шевелитесь, не стойте как истуканы, — прикрикнул мистер Барнс. — Ещё два круга, бегом!

Питер не сразу понял, что замер, засмотревшись на то, как их преподаватель один за другим кидал мячи в баскетбольное кольцо. Что интересно, он ни разу не промахнулся. Просто волшебство какое-то! Зрелище завораживающее, особенно для Питера, который не видел ни одной баскетбольной игры. Наверняка, главное, правильно выбрать точку и рассчитать силу броска, чтобы не промахиваться.

Кстати, именно об этом он и думал, пока наблюдал за мистером Барнсом, закидывающим мячик в корзину. Однажды это может ему пригодиться, ведь, в конце концов, он не собирался портить свой табель тройкой по физре.

Когда два штрафных круга подошли к концу, мистер Барнс наконец их отпустил. И так, по расчетам Питера, если он поторопится, то успеет умять полноценный обед перед двумя парами электротехники. Но только он хотел побежать в раздевалку вслед за Недом, как вдруг услышал свою фамилию.

— Поди сюда, Паркер, — мистер Барнс махнул рукой, уходя в свой тренерский кабинет. Попросив Неда подождать его, Питер поспешил за мистером Барнсом.

Тренерский кабинет оказался куда меньше, чем он себе представлял. Конечно, не чулан под лестницей, но место явно не способствовало хорошей работе. Запах дешевой резины, подвешенные на крючках канаты и остальной спортивный инвентарь не вызывали доверия.

Мистер Барнс сидел за небольшим столом, закинув на него ноги. За его спиной красовались кубки, дипломы и фотографии с награждений.

— Садись, — мистер Барнс кивнул на стул, что стоял у стены, и Питер послушно сел.

— Я ведь делаю успехи, мистер Барнс. Прыгаю неплохо, бегаю вполне быстро. Конечно, всё ещё немного побаиваюсь мяча, но, думаю, это пройдет, потому что…

— О чем ты?

Питер широко раскрыл глаза, сжав губы.

— А вы о чем? — неловко спросил он.

— Могу я поговорить с тобой не как учитель, а как парень, который помог тебе в первый день в колледже?

— А что случилось? — Питер решил не торопить события и сначала выяснить, зачем он здесь, а уже потом оправдываться, если вдруг придется.

— Представь, что я просто чудик, который обозвал тебя ботаном.

— А, — коротко протянул Питер. — Вы, типа, не мистер Барнс, а _Баки_.

— Да, — мистер Барнс вдруг сел прямо, — в точку. Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей. Как насчет немного посплетничать со своим знакомым Баки?

— Если честно, я был бы рад, если бы мы сразу перешли к делу. Понимаете, я проголодался, а препод по электротехнике не разрешает таскать перекусы к нему в лабораторию, потому что какой-то придурок однажды залил осциллограф газировкой.

— Я тебя не задержу. Ты случайно не знаешь, что думают студенты о твоем преподе по физре?

— Оу, — Питеру стало неловко, он нервно рассмеялся и почесал затылок. — Зачем это вам? Вы же хороший преподаватель, я видел на сайте…

— _Баки_, — учительским тоном напомнил мистер Барнс, и Питер понял, что нужно изменить модель поведения.

— А с чего вдруг такой интерес?

Уж если это игра такая, то неплохо бы самому устанавливать правила. И Питер подумал, что вполне может себе это позволить. _Баки_ спрашивал вещи, о которых и друзья не всегда спрашивают (во всяком случае, если судить по его собственным друзьям), и он просто не мог не спросить, с чего вдруг мнение студентов так заинтересовало мистера Барнса.

Мистер Барнс зажмурился, как будто задумался о чем-то серьезном, и в какой-то момент Питер даже пожалел о своём вопросе. На самом деле, от него требовался простой ответ на вопрос, а он уже пытался разгадать загадку, которую ему никто не загадывал.

— Ладно, — заговорил Баки. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Паркер забрал бы свои слова назад. — Раз мы разговариваем, как «просто знакомые», скажи мне, Питер, кто-нибудь в твоей группе запал на меня?

— З-запал? — заикаясь, переспросил Питер. Он изо всех сил старался не покраснеть. Он ведь запал, втюрился по самое не хочу. Но не мог же он вот так вдруг проколоться.

— Каждый раз находится дама, которая решила, что я склонюсь перед ней на колено и предложу руку и сердце. И я подумал, раз в группе есть ты, то почему бы не попробовать выяснить, кто мог подсунуть мне это дерьмо.

С этими словами Баки выкинул на стол шоколадку. Питер наклонился, чтобы получше ее рассмотреть. Темный шоколад с грецкими орехами и грильяжем. Такая не из дешевых, да и не везде такую купишь.

— Не люблю шоколад с добавками, — неловко улыбнулся Питер. — И нет, я не знаю, кто мог подарить вам, ой, в смысле тебе эту шоколадку. Может, это девчонки из экономического?

— Сегодня, кроме вас, здесь никого не было, — Баки помотал головой. — Поможешь выяснить, кто бы это мог быть?

— Почему это так важно?

— Это создает проблемы.

— Да ладно вам! Что плохого в том, что кто-то заинтересован в вас в романтическом плане? Может, это чувство окажется взаимным и перерастет во что-то большее.

— Какой же ты оптимистичный, — Баки ухмыльнулся. — Если что-то услышишь, дай знать.

Питер кивнул и быстро вышел из кабинета. Он говорил столько вещей, о которых следовало бы молчать и, вероятно, цвет его лица давно напоминал пожарный гидрант. Он смотрел себе под ноги, размышляя, медленно плелся в сторону раздевалки. Мистер Барнс явно не из тех, кто любит быть любимчиком студентов. Как же Питер надеялся на обратное!

Ведь он, будь то Баки или мистер Барнс, так мило ему улыбался в ту первую их встречу, разве у Питера был хотя бы один шанс не влюбиться? Это было бы глупо и опрометчиво, если бы он знал, что Баки — преподаватель, но в тот миг он знал только Баки, без всяких мистер и сэр, без свистка и учительных призывов бежать быстрее.

По пути в кафетерий, Питер рассказал всё Неду, не упустив ни одной детали. Ему хотелось поделиться хоть с кем-нибудь, Нед подходил. К тому же, его план «охомутать препода» провалился, даже не начавшись.

— Так ты подсунул ему эту шоколадку? — поинтересовался Нед, когда они уже сели за стол.

— Нет, — Питер помотал головой, — начинать всё с шоколадки как минимум нерационально.

— А что, если он думает, что это ты? Что, если он подозревает?

— Это не мог быть я, ненавижу шоколад с добавками, — Паркер поморщился. — Я так ему и сказал.

— Значит, у тебя появился соперник? Или соперница. Занятно.

— У меня не может быть соперника, никто ведь не знает, что _он_ мне нравится, — Питер нарочно не произносил его имени. — Я даже не знаю, нравятся ли ему парни.

— Тогда, может, стоит узнать?

— Может, — Питер пожал плечами.

— Зато все уверены, что ты у него в любимчиках, — сказал Нед и потянулся за газировкой.

— Что? Но почему?

— Я сегодня подслушал, как ребята шептались. Мол, мы уже месяц учимся, а ты единственный, чьи имя и фамилию он вообще помнит.

Широко раскрыв глаза, Питер сглотнул. Он прокрутил в голове воспоминания о нескольких последних уроках и пришел к выводу, что те шептуны-сплетники чертовски правы. Баки, ой, то есть, конечно же, мистер Барнс всегда обращался к нему по имени или по фамилии, в то время, как остальных ребят идентифицировал по прическе, цвету волос или одежды.

— Это всё из-за той встречи, — Питер опустил голову. — Когда мы остаемся вдвоем, он всегда говорит просто «пацан».

— Это, в любом случае, не опровергает того факта, что ты ему нравишься. Может, не как парень, конечно, а просто как прилежный студент. Но ведь…

—…начинать лучше с малого, — довольно подхватил Питер. — Да будет так!

Нед нервно выдохнул. Лишь бы все не закончилось плохо, потому что вряд ли он переживет, если Питеру ещё раз разобьют сердце.


	3. Chapter 3

У Питера был самый простецкий план: подойти, рассказать, что знает (что, в общем-то, и являлось самой сложной задачей, потому что он ничего не знал) и невзначай спросить, кем все-таки интересуется мистер Барнс — мальчиками или девочками. Исключительно для дела. Он так и объяснит и тогда его ни в чем не заподозрят.

Прежде, чем воплощать свой план в жизнь, Питер переоделся в спортивную форму — желтую футболку и синие шорты — и пошел в кабинет к мистеру Барнсу. Даже постучал, прежде чем войти. Уже стоя перед преподавательским столом, он словил себя на мысли, что пришел не к мистеру Барнсу, а к Баки, который когда-то показал ему дорогу до колледжа одним солнечным сентябрьским утром. Каждый раз, прокручивая эту историю в голове, Питер добавлял какие-то делали, что делали её в разы романтичнее.

— А, это ты, — поднявший было взгляд Баки снова уткнулся в экран компьютера. — Что-то узнал?

— Вообще-то, — Питер нарочно запнулся, сделав вид, что ему неудобно говорить такие вещи, — не совсем. Просто кое-что услышал.

— Говори, — скомандовал Баки, даже не взглянув. Питер этому не обрадовался.

— Ребята заметили, что вы проявляете интерес к одному из студентов и считают, что он — ваш любимчик.

— Да? И кто же это? — под щелчок кнопки мыши спросил мистер Барнс.

— Ну, как бы, _я_.

На этих слова Баки медленно перевел взгляд с экрана на Питера. Смотрел на него странно, Паркер едва сдерживал желание поежиться, как от холода. Взгляд Баки был то ли шокированный и удивленный, то ли изучающий и пытающийся выяснить, правду ли говорит Питер. Все-таки, было лучше, когда Барнс глядел в монитор.

— Это всё, что мне удалось узнать, — сглотнув, продолжил Паркер, всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко из-за любопытного взгляда. — Больше про вас ничего не говорят.

Мистер Барнс нахмурился. Почему-то сейчас Питер видел в нём именно мистера Барнса: хмурая складка между бровей, строгий, задумчивый взгляд, поджатые губы и сжатые в кулаки руки. А ещё он не сомневался, что если дотронуться до его плеч, то в ответ получишь разряд тока и кулаком в глаз, поэтому предпочел держать дистанцию и сделал один шаг назад.

— То есть ты уверен, что среди твоих нет втюрившихся в меня девчонок? — спросил мистер Барнс, подняв голову, и взгляд Питера скользнул по веревке, на которой висел свисток, сейчас спрятанный под олимпийкой, под которой, как обычно, была майка. Но в мечтах Питера там ничего не было. Только голая, загорелая кожа и серебристый свисток. — … и парней?

— Вам нравятся парни? — удивился Пит, подняв брови.

Он не ждал, что это будет так просто, как поймать рыбу на самую смачную наживку. Ему не пришлось прибегать к плану, который он крутил в голове весь день, но сердце всё равно зашлось бешеным ритмом. Изо всех сил Питер старался не показывать свое волнение.

— С чего ты взял?

— Ну ведь если парни вас не привлекают ни в романтическом, ни в сексуальном плане, то достаточно так и сказать. Против природы не попрешь.

Мистер Барнс снова вздохнул, почесав переносицу, и откинулся на спинку стула, которая сразу же скрипнула. Он явно раздумывал над чем-то, принимал решение. Сказать или не сказать? Ожидание убивало, от волнения закрутило живот, и Питер тихо выдохнул. Сложно было оставаться стойким оловянным солдатиком, когда хочется каждую секунду задавать один и тот же вопрос. Нед был прав, ему следовало узнать о том, нравятся ли Баки парни прежде, чем влюбляться.

Но он стоял, мило улыбался, кажется, целую вечность, боясь услышать любой ответ. Потому что «да» значило бы, что надо действовать, пока кто-нибудь другой не сделал этого. Например, тот, кто подарил ужасную шоколадку с грецкими орехами. А если Баки скажет «нет», то ему придется убедить себя в том, что вся эта его влюбленность — полный бред, иллюзия и жажда внимания, только и всего. А Баки... что ж, Баки просто чертовски привлекательный, с этим ведь никто не спорит, так что было бы удивительно, если бы Питер на него не запал.

С каждой молчаливой секундой состояние Питера ухудшалось. От нервов начала дергаться рука, и он прижал её другой рукой к груди. И всё ждал, когда Баки скажет хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы избавить от дурацкого напряжения в плечах и дрожи в руках. Но он молчал, странно кивая головой, как будто беседуя с самим собой. Молчал, потому что не хотел признаваться, или молчал, потому что понимал, что не обязан отвечать? Питер ведь для него никто, зачем перед ним распинаться?

— Ладно, — наконец сказал мистер Барнс. — Если узнаешь что-то новое, сообщи мне, хорошо?

Питер послушно кивнул и вышел из маленького кабинета. Через две минуты должно было начаться занятие. Он подошел к Неду, который болтал с парнем с факультета искусственного интеллекта, и ткнул его локтем в бок. Они отошли в сторону, Питер несколько раз оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что за ними нет хвоста и никто не собирается подслушивать их разговор.

— Ну, выяснил что-нибудь? — спросил Нед с интересом.

— Не уверен, — Питер почесал затылок. — Ну, то есть он не ответил на мой вопрос, на тот самый. Но я подумал, что, если бы ему не нравились парни, он бы так и сказал.

— Хочешь сказать, он всё-таки гей?

— Ничего не хочу сказать, — нервно прошептал Паркер. — Но даже если так, он, похоже, не встречается со своими студентами.

— Да, но ты же не просто студент, — Нед подмигнул. — В неформальной обстановке вы, вроде как, друзья.

Питер широко раскрыл глаза и довольно заулыбался. Его приступ радости прервал громкий свист. Мистер Барнс, сурово нахмурив брови, велел пробежать десять кругов для разминки.

***

— Как думаешь, если я сюда добавлю цикл, программа заработает? — спросил Питер, показывая Неду кусок кода на экране планшета.

— Цикл после оператора выбора? — Нед поднял брови. — Да ты из ума выжил. Просто здесь переприсвой переменные, а дальше начинай отрисовывать график.

— Но я хочу динамический график, понимаешь?

— Это глупо, Питер. Если бы ты делал динамическую визуализацию сортировки чисел через алгоритмы поиска, это имело бы значение. А в твоей задаче это ни к чему, поверь, никто это не оценит, а препод решит, что ты зря тратишь ресурсы…

Нед продолжал что-то объяснять, тыкая в экран планшета, но Питер его не слушал. Подняв голову, он увидел Баки, который стоял возле буфета и выбирал, что взять на обед. На нем была надета обычная белая футболка с удлинённым рукавом с неоновым граффити с Дэвидом Боуи и те же красные спортивки, что и утром. Сложив руки на груди, он нервно потирал ладонями предплечья. Длинные волосы были убраны в аккуратный пучок.

Когда он потянулся за подносом, футболка задралась, и Питер закусил губу, любуясь оголенной кожей спины. Не то, что бы кожа на спине была какой-то особенной, нет. Просто, на взгляд Питера, это было что-то интимное, личное, и он был уверен, что если коснуться этой части спины губами, то по всему телу пойдут мурашки. Питер прикрыл глаза.

И боже, как оказывается это легко представить: сначала загорелую спину, скатывающиеся по ней капельки пота, а после — как это, касаться губами нежной кожи, чувствовать её вкус, забираясь пальцами под резинку красных спортивных штанов, не встречая никаких препятствий. Так легко представить, что Баки это нравится, что он сам просит сделать ещё что-нибудь безумное. Питер бы его поцеловал, вжал в ближайшую стену и...

Кто-то ткнул его в бок. Больно. Открыв глаза, Питер увидел вилку в руках Неда.

— Ты вообще меня слушал? — обиженно спросил Нед. — Я всю задачу за тебя решил.

— Прости, я задумался, прости, правда, — попытался оправдаться Паркер и вдруг, внезапно встретившись взглядом с мистером Барнсом, резко замолчал.

На него смотрел не мистер Барнс, не тот серьезный хмырь, каким он был на занятиях, а тот милый парень, который улыбнулся, помог Питу подняться, когда тот глупо свалился на дороге, и отвел в нужный ему корпус колледжа. Не хватало только очков на вороте футболки. Подняв руку, Паркер неловко помахал. Баки ему улыбнулся.

— Ты вообще слышал фразу «_братушки важнее потаскушки_»? — недовольно спросил Нед, и на этот раз Питер понимал, почему его друг злится.

— Ну прости, Нед, прости, пожалуйста, — умоляюще прошептал Питер, отведя взгляд от предмета своего воздыхания. — Я же не специально. Не знал, что он вообще здесь бывает, это же студенческий кафетерий. А как увидел, так и...

— Да бог мой, Питер, просто подойди к нему и скажи всё, как есть! Вы же друзья, — Нед закатил глаза.

— Я не могу! И мы не друзья!

— Тогда перестань пялиться на него так, как будто в этом мире больше ничего не существует.

— Но я не пялюсь!

— Пялишься. А я сделал всю твою работу, с тебя причитается, — проворчал Нед и забрал желе у Питера с подноса.

Питер насупился. Собственная безысходность его раздражала. Чего он вообще хотел добиться, когда решил, что было бы неплохо походить к _нему_ на занятия? Привлечь внимание? Да уж, привлек. И теперь он ищет того, кто подкинул Баки шоколадку с грецкими орехами. Какая безвкусица! Шоколад это так же банально, как и любовные записки, неужели, сложно придумать что-то по-настоящему стоящее, чтобы привлечь внимание того, кто тебе нравится?

Только задав этот вопрос самому себе, Питер понял, что да, это сложно, придумать что-то для человека и удивить его, когда ты ничего о нем не знаешь. К слову, у него самого не было ни одной идеи, как привлечь внимание мистера Барнса. Хотя он в этом не нуждался, ведь внимание он уже привлек, причем так по-дурацки. Он был простым ботаном, а Баки — самым настоящим красавчиком из тех фильмов про первую любовь в старшей школе.

— Ты слишком много думаешь, — сказал Нед, заметив замешательство друга.

— Разве? — с иронией отозвался Питер.

— Судя по твоему лицу, ты косячишь с _ним_ так же, как с этой программой, — объяснил свою точку зрения Нед. И Паркер так радовался, что они по-прежнему не называли имени Баки вслух. — Любовь — это не математика, Питер, и ты не сможешь рассчитать скорость, с которой к нему стоит подкатывать. Действуй по обстоятельствам.

Питер снова нахмурился. Нед не сказал ему ничего, чего бы он сам не знал. Так, бросил несколько ужасно очевидных предложений, которыми сыплют все вокруг, когда дают советы об отношениях.

— Предлагаешь разработать план с поправкой на возможные ошибки? — неуверенно спросил Питер, подняв брови.

— Как раз наоборот. Не надо никаких планов, будь спонтанным!

— То есть ты хочешь, что бы я облажался, понятно.

— Ничего подобного, Питер.

— Ладно, ладно, я понял, — Паркер театрально вздохнул и поднялся с места, забрав планшет. — Я тебя достал. Не хочешь помогать, не надо.

С этими словами Питер взял свой поднос и под тяжелый вздох Неда пошел в сторону выхода. Он уже собирался выкинуть остатки еды (в том числе и нетронутую картошку, и коробочку клубничного сока), как вдруг кто-то окликнул его. Машинально повернувшись на голос, даже не пытаясь его идентифицировать, Питер с удивлением обнаружил, что прямо перед ним, за одним из крайних столиков, которые обычно пустовали, сидел мистер Барнс с тарелкой супа.

Надеясь, что не покраснел, Питер присел на стул напротив и аккуратно поставил поднос на стол. Мистер Барнс улыбнулся.

— П-привет, — чуть заикнувшись, пробормотал Питер. Он почему-то решил, что сейчас уместно поздороваться, несмотря на то, что утром у них было занятие у мистера Барнса.

— Чего такой бледный? — тепло и как-то по-милому спросил мистер Барнс.

— Это мой естественный тон кожи, — попытался выкрутиться Питер. Рука сама потянулась к картошке.

— А с другом почему поругался? — продолжил Баки дальше, прихлебывая суп. И Питер, конечно, наблюдал за этим и никак не мог оторваться. Уж очень мило губы Баки касались ложки.

— Да не ругались мы, — отнекался Паркер, едва не подавившись картошкой. — С чего вообще вы это взяли, мист…

— Баки, — перебил его тот.

— С чего ты взял, что мы поругались? — расслабившись от того, что с ним разговаривал Баки, а не мистер Барнс, Питер подпер голову правой рукой.

— Ну, — протянул Баки, усмехнувшись, — я наблюдал за вами. Ты ушел, даже не попрощавшись.

— Могу ли я списать это на подростковый максимализм?

— Если не хочешь отвечать, — Баки пожал плечами.

Питер задумался над его словами. Почему он так сказал? Потому что сегодня сам не ответил на вопрос? Или потому что ему было всё равно, и он просто из вежливости поинтересовался, что случилось между ним и Недом? Или ему всё-таки правда интересно?

Как много вопросов, ответов на которые он не знал.

Баки по-прежнему обедал, не спеша продолжать беседу. Питер морщился, пытаясь ответить на все свои вопросы, когда, поймав усмехающийся взгляд Баки, понял, что, вероятно, выглядит очень глупо.

— Ботаники ведь вечно спорят о всякой ерунде, — пожал плечами Пит и уставился на коробку клубничного сока.

— Ни за что не назвал бы тебя ботаником.

— Это потому что ты плохо меня знаешь, — рассмеялся Питер. — Я могу болтать о комиксах часами, а потом внезапно заговорить о возможности существования параллельных вселенных.

— А это возможно?

— Теоретически, да. Но не думаю, что тебе это интересно.

— Почему же? Иногда приятно послушать умного человека.

И Баки улыбнулся совсем как в тот день. Питеру даже показалось, что сквозь каменные стены кафетерия пробрались те же лучики солнца, что и в день их знакомства.

— Ну вот если бы у нас было свидание, — неловко пробормотал Питер, делая вид, что хочет привести очень жизненный пример, — то ты бы сказал совсем иначе. Для людей, не замешанных в науке, все это обычно скучно и неинтересно. Моя тётя все время демонстративно закатывает глаза и затыкает уши, когда мы с Недом начинаем обсуждать школьную чепуху.

— Сравниваешь меня со своей теткой?

— Ну кто вас взрослых разберет.

— Это ты меня старым назвал сейчас?

— Не старым, — виновато воскликнул Питер. — А взрослым.

— А я ещё подумывал поставить тебе пятерку в семестре, — усмехнулся Баки. У Питера сердце екнуло от его улыбки. — Чтобы больше не мучить тебя на занятиях.

— Но мне нравятся наши занятия! Не выгоняй меня, пожалуйста!

— Через неделю ты уже не сможешь отказаться и придется сдавать все нормативы.

— Я сдам, обещаю! Я же делаю успехи.

Баки снова улыбнулся. Он взял салфетку и аккуратно вытер губы, затем сложил все, что стояло на столе — тарелку, ложку, остатки хлеба и салфетку — на свой поднос. Питер изо всех сил старался не пялиться, но, кажется, Нед был прав — он всегда пялится на Баки, как на что-то личное, что заменяет ему весь мир.

— Ладно, уговорил. Увидимся в понедельник, — Баки подмигнул. — Много не пей, а то с похмелья заниматься будет тяжело.

— С похмелья?

— Ну, я слышал, будет вечеринка у первогодок. Что-то под названием «Мы выстояли».

— А, — раздосадованно протянул Питер. — Я туда не пойду.

— Что? Почему? Не любишь веселиться?

— Люблю, конечно. Но мне нужно доделать домашку, график сам себя не нарисует. Да и к тому же на таких вечеринках есть риск вместо сока напиться текилой.

— И что в этом плохого?

— Ничего, — Питер помотал головой. — Просто мне нельзя напиваться. Это… Плохо на меня влияет. Я… Я превращаюсь в какого-то неуправляемого мудака.

— Ну, тогда, приходи туда со своей выпивкой.

На этих словах Баки поднялся с места, намереваясь унести поднос. Питер наблюдал за ним. Ну конечно, как же он мог упустить тот момент, когда Баки, повернувшись спиной вышагивает, аки суперзвезда. Вот бы хоть раз надел джинсы, а не спортивки, тогда Питер смог бы разглядеть обтянутую тканью задницу.

— Слушай, — Питер вскочил следом за Баки, — а почему ты помнишь моё имя, но не знаешь ни одного из своих студентов?

— Потому что, — Баки как-то пожал плечами, отводя взгляд в сторону, — мы познакомились до того, как ты стал моим студентом, верно?

— Это значит, что мы друзья?

— Вот ты к чему, — Баки улыбнулся. Он, поставив поднос на стол, убрал руки в карманы. — Мы скорее просто знакомые. В смысле, я даже не знаю, когда у тебя день рождения…

— Десятого августа, — перебил его Питер. — Прости, само вырвалось.

— Увидимся в понедельник.

Баки ушел, а Питер еще минуту стоял с подносом в руках, переваривая и анализируя произошедшее.


	4. Chapter 4

Над солнечным в обычное время Палм-Спрингс сгустились тучи. Ветер гонял темно-серые облака, и казалось, что вот-вот начнется дождь. Лишь тонкая полоска белого света на горизонте давала надежду на то, что к обеду погода наладится. Закутанные в шарфы студенты спешили в колледж, пока Баки сидел в машине с Наташей и слушал увлекательный рассказ о том, как она развела Старка на свадебное платье, уговорив сделать ей подарок заранее.

В салоне пахло сладкими духами, Баки морщился, каждый раз улавливая этот запах: слишком яркий для такой машины. В его стареньком мерседесе без системы кондиционирования, он, вероятнее всего, задохнулся бы от такого количества парфюма, но для Наташи это было нормально: она всегда использовала духи после того, как курила в машине.

— Ты бы лучше дату свадьбы выбрала, — усмехнулся Баки, когда Наташа замолчала ненадолго. Она искала фотографию «того самого платья» за пять тысяч долларов, в котором хотела выйти замуж.

— Мы сегодня поедем подавать заявление, — Наташа наконец показала «то самое платье».

Платье и впрямь было красивым: корсет цвета айвори украшали белые кружевные цветы, умеренно пышная юбка цвета шампанского походила на красивое воздушное облачко из детских мультфильмов и тоже была украшена белыми кружевными цветами по самому низу платья. Тонкая лента с аккуратным бантом красиво подчеркивала пояс. Завершающим элементом во всем образе служила длинная фата, обрамленная всё теми же кружевными цветами по краям, и следующий за ней шлейф.

— Будешь выглядеть, как королева, — Баки вернул ей телефон. — Хотя, ты и есть королева.

— Повезло же мне с братом, — Наташа улыбнулась, положив телефон на панель между сидениями. Экран на секунду загорелся, демонстрируя счастливые лица Наташи и её суперумного бойфренда в очках, а затем погас.

— А мне с сестрой, спасибо, что подкинула до работы.

— Да ладно, — Наташа махнула рукой. — Тебе хоть сказали, во сколько обойдется ремонт машины?

Когда Баки услышал вердикт работника автомастерской, он сразу закинул удочку, желая найти кого-нибудь, кто согласится возить его на работу минимум неделю. Ездить на автобусах он не любил: постоянная жара, потные, вонючие люди, дурацкая музыка по радио — все это не могло не раздражать. На его крик о помощи откликнулась только Наташа, и то, как думал Баки, из вежливости и по старой памяти. В конце концов, все детство они провели вместе, а потом и вовсе породнились, когда его мама вышла замуж за отца Наташи. Несмотря на то, что он был рад повидаться с Наташей, он предпочел бы, что бы в качестве помощника выступил Стив. Но тот, к сожалению, крутился в ворохе своих проблем, собирая документы на усыновление, и параллельно делал ремонт в доме, который они с Тони купили пару месяцев назад. Сэм со своей новой девушкой жил в другом конце города, так что на него не приходилось и рассчитывать.

— Ну, явно дороже, чем смять её в маленький кубик и повесить на ключи, как сувенир.

— Давно бы уже купил новую.

— Эй, это не просто машина, _она_ мой друг, — ласково сказал Джеймс и рассмеялся.

Уже собираясь выходить из машины, Баки потянулся к Наташе и по-дружески поцеловал её в щёку в благодарность, за что получил теплую улыбку в ответ, и вдруг заметил Питера Паркера, который затормозил в десяти метрах от машины. В том, что пацан его заметил, Барнс не сомневался, поэтому наконец попрощался с Наташей на словах.

— Ты подмигнул тому парню? — удивилась Нат. Баки замешкался в попытках отстегнуть ремень безопасности. — Кто это?

— Это Питер, — объяснил он, потянувшись за рюкзаком, что лежал на заднем сиденье. — Мы познакомились в колледже.

— Он твой студент? Божечки-боже, что же случилось, что наш Баки вдруг стал запоминать имена студентов? Чувствую, конец света близок.

— Именно, а ты всё ещё не вышла замуж, — хихикнул Баки. — И он не совсем студент. Ну, то есть он студент, но, когда мы познакомились, он еще не был моим студентом. В общем, это долгая и бессмысленная история. Мне пора, до встречи.

Наташа уехала, как только Баки, выйдя из машины, захлопнул дверь. Сделав несколько шагов в сторону колледжа, он сразу напоролся на Питера. Тот выглядел хмурым, почти так же как сегодняшние тучные облака, предвещавшие дождь. Волосы торчали в разные стороны, под глазами — синяки от недосыпа, след от подушки едва сошел со щеки. Такой сонный он, казалось, вообще не понимал, что происходит. Но карие глаза улыбались, несмотря на серое небо и плохую погоду.

Баки тоже захотелось улыбнуться.

— Таки сходил на вечеринку? — спросил Баки. До ворот колледжа еще добрых сто метров идти пешком.

— Что? — поморщился Пит. — Конечно, нет. Я же сказал, что не пойду. А тебя всё время твоя девушка подвозит?

— Наташа не моя девушка, — покачав головой, Баки усмехнулся.

— Ладно, тебя всегда подвозит _не твоя_ девушка?

— Моя машина в ремонте, — Баки пожал плечами, решив, что больше здесь обсуждать нечего. — Что с лицом?

— Я проспал, — Пит покачал головой и рукой попытался пригладить растрепавшиеся волосы. — Даже позавтракать не успел.

— Вот, — Баки пошарился в рюкзаке и наконец вытащил злаковый батончик. — Перекуси. У меня ещё есть.

Сначала Питер хотел отказаться, Баки прочитал это по его удивленному, напряженному взгляду. Он как будто пытался понять, кто сейчас с ним разговаривает: Баки или мистер Барнс, от этого появились и остальные сомнения. Баки давно заметил, что Питер делит его на две разные личности. Звучало, конечно, странно, но поведение пацана так разнилось, что эти догадки сразу же подтвердились.

Баки посчитал, что неплохо бы сгладить углы этого общения, тем более, что в тот день он сам завел разговор. Взяв батончик, Питер поблагодарил его. Наблюдая за тем, как пацан возится с упаковкой, он снова не смог сдержать улыбки. Было в нем что-то забавное, то ли его неуклюжесть, то ли совершенно хмурый вид. Вместе они прошли через ворота с каменными тиграми и дальше пошли той же дорогой, по которой обычно ходил Питер. Баки, конечно, следовало бы свернуть, чтобы потом не идти в обход, но он совсем об этом забыл.

— Значит, ты струсил и пропустил первую вечеринку в колледже?

— Я не струсил. Мне нельзя пить, а трезвому на такой вечеринке делать нечего.

— Всегда можно стащить у кого-нибудь косяк.

— Я даже пробовать боюсь, — Питер весь покраснел. — Как вспомню, что было после того, как я напился.

— Ты теряешь одну из приятных частей студенческой жизни, — Баки покачал головой. — Все творят глупости, многим потом за это стыдно. Но это не повод сидеть в четырех стенах. Если тебе было весело, никто тебя не осудит.

— Ага, конечно, — иронично пробормотал Паркер. — У Флэша в телефоне, наверное, до сих пор осталось то дурацкое видео.

— Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, — Баки усмехнулся. Питер остановился аккурат перед лестницей и вопросительно взглянул на него. Кажется, это последнее замечание ему не понравилось. — Ну а что? Хочу познакомиться с пьяным Питером Паркером.

— Я тебе таким-то не нравлюсь, пьяным и подавно не понравлюсь, — быстро кинул Питер, и взглянув на часы, резко побежал по лестнице. Видимо, занятие уже началось. — Увидимся.

Что это было, Баки не понял, да и не стал загружать себя такой ерундой, ему и без того есть из-за чего расстроиться этим серым утром. Он спокойным шагом добрался до спортивного комплекса, открыл дверь и вошел внутрь. В зале было по-зимнему темно из-за сгустившихся за окном туч. Не включая свет, он по стене прошел до своей маленькой каморки и, отперев замок, нырнул в темноту.

В его кабинете не было окон, всегда пахло пылью и сыростью, противной затхлостью, и, каждый раз заходя сюда, он думал, что неплохо бы попросить у начальства изменить хоть что-нибудь в этом помещении. Ну, или хотя бы купить кондиционер, раз вентиляция не помогает.

Сев в продавленное кресло, он тяжело вздохнул, кинул рюкзак под стол и включил небольшую лампу. Улыбка пропала с его лица. Закрыв глаза, он надеялся, что уснет. Сон — единственный способ убежать от чувства одиночества, которое накатывало каждый раз после встреч с друзьями. Раньше всё было проще, раньше его друзья не были обременены какими-либо узами, будь то брак, скорая свадьба или девушка в другой части города.

Так уж сложилось, что в тот момент, когда его жизнь пошла по швам, его друзья вдруг обрели своё счастье. Он, конечно, радовался за них, улыбался, говорил много приятных слов, поздравлений, а на свадьбе Стива выдал такой тост, что растрогал даже Тони, мужа Стива, который постоянно строил из себя гору Маттерхорн.

И так прошел уже целый год. Год бесконечных скитаний по барам в одиночестве, в попытке познакомиться хоть с кем-то, год лживых улыбок и постоянных поздравлений для друзей, за которых он был по-настоящему счастлив. Но, проводя всё больше времени в полном одиночестве, начинал потихоньку сходить с ума. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Конечно, он не слышал голоса, не видел пустые тени, но всё равно чувствовал, что что-то не то.

Наверное, именно благодаря этому чувству, он познакомился с Питером. Ему до ужаса хотелось поговорить хоть с кем-нибудь, и пацан попался под руку. А может, Питер просто показался ему дружелюбным малым и тем, кто ни за что не выберет физкультуру, как дополнительное занятие — обязательный пункт для кандидатов в друзья.

Через пятнадцать минут пустых посиделок, он все-таки поднялся, сходил до туалета и набрал воды в чайник, включил компьютер. Он должен был заполнить недельный табель перед выходными, но тогда Сэм позвал его в бар, и Баки, не секунды не думая, забил. Он ненавидел заполнять табели и радовался любой причине, по которой можно было отложить это занятие в долгий ящик. Правда, теперь по этой же причине он пришел на работу на целых три часа раньше обычного и ненавидел себя. Слегка ненавидел.

Под кофе работать с табелем успеваемости было не так противно. По сравнению с остальными преподавателями у него не так много студентов, но каждый раз открывать профиль, видеть фотографию студента, а потом среди его предметов искать дополнительные занятия было так утомительно. Боже, неужели до сих пор никто не мог это модернизировать?

Через час он справился с большей частью ждавшей его работы, поэтому решил, что может позволить себе перерыв. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Баки закинул руки за голову и потянулся, после чего расслабился, наслаждаясь приятным послевкусием.

Желание покурить возникло совершенно внезапно. Полтора месяца он легко справлялся с этим, даже мог стоять рядом с курящими людьми и сдерживать свое желание, но сегодня что-то пошло не так. Ерзая на стуле, он пытался убедить сам себя, что снова взяться за сигареты сейчас — плохая идея, размышлял, кусал губы и периодически проверял время по часам на компьютере. То ли надеялся, что отведенное для перерыва время закончится и не даст ему сорваться, то ли надеялся отвлечься и переключить своё внимание на что-нибудь другое.

Сейчас бы злаковый батончик, подумал Баки, но вспомнил, как отдал его Питеру, и снова тяжело вздохнул. Борясь с собой, он все-таки достал пачку сигарет из потайного кармана рюкзака, там же нашел и зажигалку. Уже стоя на улице и глядя на хмурые облака, он снова вступил в спор с самим собой.

Пачка сигарет в руке выглядела соблазнительно. Он оторвал взгляд от пачки и взглянул на сетчатый забор, вспомнив о том, что его отчим умер от рака легких. И хоть болезнь могла не являться следствием его пристрастия к дорогим сигарам, Баки думал, что дразнил судьбу каждый раз, когда брал сигарету в рот.

— Вот чёрт, — выругался он, не сумев сдержаться. Он бросил пачку на асфальт и стал топтать её ногами, когда вдруг услышал голос.

— Всё в порядке?

Питер выглянул из-за угла, смотрел испуганно, но с интересом, вероятно, пытаясь понять, свидетелем чего он стал. Баки, сглотнув, покачал головой, сильно придавив пачку ногой, чтобы пацан не смог разглядеть, на чем он срывал свою злость.

— Да, — наконец Баки заговорил, стараясь звучать максимально естественно. — Ты чего хотел? У вас же занятие только через пару.

— Ну да, но я тут, — Питер подошел ближе и сразу стал искать что-то в своем рюкзаке. Баки с интересом наблюдал за ним и вспомнил утренний вопрос Наташи.

Почему он запомнил именно Паркера? С памятью на лица и имена у него всегда были проблемы: они путались, смешивались, и порой Баки даже не мог понять, помнил он имя вымышленного персонажа или настоящего, реально существующего человека.

С Паркером его система незапоминания имен сломалась. Конечно, других студентов он по-прежнему не знал, даже дружка Питера, которого тот часто называл по имени. От этого ещё больше становилось не по себе от того, что Паркера он запомнил.

— Вот, — Питер протянул ему красное яблоко и «Твикс». — Спасибо. За батончик.

— Пацан, не стоит, я же…

— Просто возьми, — раздраженно сказал Пит и потряс шоколадкой в руке. — Это не одолжение. Я заходил к тебе и видел, что ты гоняешь кофе. С этим будет вкуснее.

— С-спасибо, — как-то неловко произнес Баки, все-таки взяв яблоко и шоколадку. Парень улыбнулся и уже собирался уйти, но Барнс вдруг решил кое-что выяснить. — Стой. Ты правда делишь меня на двух разных людей?

— В смысле? — спросил Питер, неловко потирая обеими руками лямку рюкзака.

— Ну, — Баки рассмеялся, — ты то испуганно смотришь в мою сторону и дрожа называешь «мистер Барнс», то тепло улыбаешься и зовешь «Баки».

— Ах, это…. Я просто не уверен, как мне следует правильно себя вести. Иногда ты поправляешь меня и просишь называть тебя так, как зовут друзья. А иногда ничего не имеешь против, когда я обращаюсь к тебе с приставкой «мистер». Но мы, вроде как, в колледже, и я стараюсь придерживаться правил. А то, ну знаешь, — Питер прищурился, отводя взгляд. Как будто на его кедах может быть что-то интересное, боже, это так глупо. — Мало ли кто и что может подумать.

— А кто и что может подумать? — Баки улыбнулся как-то на одну сторону.

Ему показалось, что на щеках Питера проступил румянец. Тот так и не поднимал взгляда, всё изучал свои белые кеды, на которых виднелись следы сегодняшней непогоды, странно качал головой, как будто вел беседу сам с собой. Типичный студент-ботаник.

— Здесь не я устанавливаю правила, — Пит наконец посмотрел на Баки. — Так что, кто знает.

— Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста. Увидимся через пару.

С этими словами Питер поспешил в сторону своего учебного корпуса. Баки поднял растоптанную пачку с земли и обнаружил, что сигарет в ней не было. Сначала он удивился, пытаясь понять, кто мог утянуть все сигареты, а потом решил, что это дело рук Наташи. Она ведь всегда заботится о нем, как мама.

«Твикс» пришелся кстати. С ним и кофе был вкуснее, и работа пошла быстрее, так что через полчаса Баки закончил всё, на что собирался потратить еще час.

***

— Разошлись по парам, — скомандовал Баки, свистнул и отвернулся к противоположной стене. Он всегда так делал, давал себе несколько секунд отдыха от несносных студентов.

Досчитав до десяти, Баки глухо выдохнул и снова повернулся. Студенты выстроились по парочкам прямо как на День Святого Валентина, а с краю, как на любой вечеринке в честь Дня всех влюбленных, одиноко стоял парень и смотрел по сторонам. И это был никто иной, как Питер Паркер.

Баки поднял бровь в недоумении, заметил, что друга Питера нет среди остальных студентов, а дверь в зал закрыта, что значит, что он вряд ли вышел в туалет.

— Мистер Паркер, а где ваш напарник? — поинтересовался Баки. Он заметил, как парочка учеников сразу начали шептаться.

— Он… Эм, в общем, у него приступ аллергии на арахис, — пробормотал Питер, чувствуя себя неловко из-за взглядов перешептывающихся подростков. — Ну ничего, я как-нибудь сам, мистер Барнс.

— Да что ты будешь делать, — пробормотал Баки про себя, надеясь, что никто из студентов его не слышал, а потом, вздохнув, заговорил громче: — Иди сюда, Питер. Сначала небольшая разминка в парах.

Парами студенты разошлись по залу. Питер встал напротив него. Немного смущенный вниманием к своей персоне, он изо всех сил старался выглядеть, как обычно, но всё равно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Расслабься, — шепотом сказал Баки, пытаясь привести Питера в чувства. — Просто представь, что мы друзья.

— Ладно, я попытаюсь, — кивнул Пит, едва выдавив улыбку.

— Отлично, — Баки улыбнулся, а затем, как бы сказал Питер, превратился в мистера Барнса и стал объяснять технику упражнений для разминки.

И только в процессе Питер понял, что ему, черт возьми, можно прикасаться к мистеру Барнсу.


	5. Chapter 5

Питер не мог думать ни о чем, кроме Баки, и виной тому было последнее занятие, на котором они работали «в паре». Сначала разминка, потом ещё пресс и игра с мячом. В попытках отобрать у Баки мяч он выглядел жалко, но пребывал в полнейшем восторге от того, как мистер Барнс оборонялся, выставлял руки, касался его. Иногда футболка задиралась, и тогда его теплые руки касались кожи. И эти прикосновения преследовали его всю ночь.

Занятия еще не начались. Он сидел на ступеньках прямо у главного входа и ел сэндвич. Люди проходили мимо, даже не обращая на него внимания, что было только на руку. Придумать адекватный ответ на вопрос, почему он здесь сидит, всё равно что испортить сэндвич с арахисовым маслом — невозможно, так что Питер не хотел даже пытаться.

В каждом приближающемся студенте он надеялся разглядеть Неда, но тот словно запропастился, провалился сквозь землю и, что хуже всего, не отвечал на его звонки. Питер не на шутку разволновался, мало ли какие последствия могут быть у приступа аллергии на арахис.

Нед появился минут через десять. Он шел со стороны запасного входа, в ушах — наушники, на губах — улыбка. Питер обрадовался, увидев, что с другом всё в порядке.

— Как я рад тебя видеть, — довольно залепетал Питер, сразу же обняв Неда.

— Эй, полегче, ты меня раздавишь. Ишь какой сильный стал. Нет, детка, это я не тебе. Я Питера встретил. Да. Позвоню тебе после занятия. Скучаю. Нет, ты первая.

Питер замер на месте, в удивлении подняв брови. Нет, Нед определенно разговаривал не с ним. Он никогда не называл его деткой, да и к тому же упомянул его имя в разговоре, это не может быть простым совпадением. Когда пальцы Лидса сомкнулись на переключателе громкости, что висел на гарнитуре, Пит понял, в чем дело.

— Привет, дружище, — заулыбался Нед, вытащив наушники. — Прости, болтал по телефону с Бетти, поэтому не мог ответить на твой звонок.

— С Бетти? — Питеру явно требовалось больше деталей.

— Ага. Мы познакомились вчера у медсестры. Представляешь, у нас обоих аллергия на арахис. Какова вероятность, да?

— Ну, — без энтузиазма ответил Питер. — И что, у тебя теперь новый лучший друг?

— Нет, что за ерунда? Чувак, ты мой лучший друг, и это не обсуждается.

— Тогда эта Бетти… Кто она такая и что вас связывает?

— Всё просто. Она моя девушка, — гордо заулыбался Нед. Питер удивился ещё пуще прежнего.

— Вау, — пробормотал Паркер, чтобы не молчать. — Ну что ж, поздравляю. Быстро у вас завертелось.

— Она мне нравится, я ей нравлюсь, зачем ждать? Жизнь коротка, так что к черту все ожидания.

Питер пожал плечами. Подняв свою рюкзак со ступенек, он поторопил Неда, и вместе они пошли на занятие. Перед тем, как зайти в здание, Паркер оглянулся и увидел вдалеке спешащего на работу Баки.

Сегодня на нем были черные спортивные штаны, белые кроссовки и неизменная красная олимпийка. Он даже надел очки, вот так номер. Разглядывая маленький хвостик, Питер пытался представить, какой длины у него волосы. Только через пару секунд Паркер понял, что Баки остановился и смотрел на него в ответ. Внезапная паника охватила его, и он резко рванул, едва не споткнувшись о порог. В коридоре его встретил Нед.

— Опять на него пялился? — поинтересовался Нед. — Ты не представляешь, как я теперь тебя понимаю, друг мой. Кстати, как вчера прошла физра?

— Ты так меня подставил, — начал Питер, впервые со вчерашнего дня сообразив, что на какое-то время забыл о том, что случилось. — Мы работали в парах…

— Я знаю.

— ...И это было так, — Питер шел по направлению к классу математики, — странно. Мне пришлось заниматься_ с ним_ в паре.

— Я знаю!

— Мне постоянно казалось, что я делаю что-то не так. Я так боялся налажать, что ни о чем другом и думать не мог.

— Но тебе ведь понравилось?

— Ну да, — Питер улыбнулся, опустив взгляд к полу.

— Вот видишь, как я здорово придумал.

— То есть?

— Да ладно, чувак, ты же умный, — залепетал Нед. — В четные дни месяца он всегда устраивает нам занятия в парах. Вот я и съел арахис, чтобы… Ну ты понял.

— Ты сделал это для меня?

— Ага.

— С-спасибо, — заикнулся Питер. — Не могу поверить, что ты рисковал собой ради меня.

— Да брось. Ты же мой лучший друг. Я за тебя хоть в огонь, хоть в воду.

— Тебе просто надоело моё нытье?

— Ну и это тоже.

— Класс.

По лестнице они поднимались молча, в такой же тишине шли до аудитории, потому что Нед строчил сообщение своей девушке. Питер не говорил ему ни слова, только изредка предупреждал, когда на пути появлялось какое-нибудь препятствие, несмотря на то, что думал о своём. Мистер Барнс никак не желал выходить из его головы.

Уже перед самой дверью, Нед спрятал телефон в карман куртки.

— Ну, так у вас что-нибудь завертелось? — спросил он, чем очень смутил Питера.

— Что? — шепотом спросил Паркер, недоумевая, что от него хочет Нед.

— Он нравится тебе, ты — ему, так почему бы…

— Я ему не нравлюсь, боги, Нед!

— Откуда ты знаешь? Спрашивал, что ли?

— Нет, не спрашивал, но… Он ведь не стал бы приставать ко мне во время занятия, даже если бы испытывал какие-нибудь _чувства_.

— Чтобы ты знал, близость такая вещь странная. Ты не можешь контролировать себя и свои желания, и неважно, одни вы или весь мир смотрит на вас.

— Вы с Бетти уже так далеко зашли? — ахнул Питер, прикрыв рот ладонью. Чёрт, ему бы парочку уроков от Неда о том, как сделать неловкость привлекательной.

— Мы ещё даже не целовались, — разочарованно выдохнул Нед. — Аллергия на арахис. Но в субботу у нас настоящее свидание, и кто знает, чем оно закончится.

Питер демонстративно закатил глаза и вошел в класс, в душе радуясь, что Нед не стал больше продолжать разговор о его чувствах к Баки.

***

Взяв ланч — картошку и пару фрикаделек, — Питер искал себе место. Погода испортилась, и те, кто предпочитал съедать свой ланч на ступеньках, пришли обедать в кафетерий. Почти все столы были заняты, а Нед, который в обычное время спасал Пита, сидел за столом у окна на пару с милой блондинкой. Должно быть, это Бетти. Паркер решил им не мешать и убрался куда подальше, чтобы глаза не видели (признаться, он немного завидовал).

Стол у выхода оказался пустым. Слава богам! Питер сел, кинул рядом свой рюкзак и первым делом потянулся к батончику, упаковка которого гласила, что внутри его ждет сюрприз.

— Привет, — Баки сел напротив. По-хозяйски разложил весь свой ланч на столе, который больше походил на полноценный обед. — Мама говорит, что я должен следить за своим питанием. Твоя разве не такая?

— Может, она такой и была, — Пит пожал плечами. — Я сирота.

— Прости, я не знал. Хотел разговор поддержать.

— Всё нормально. Я привык.

Питер наконец распаковал батончик. Внутри оказался дурацкий магнитик с символом колледжа, что его очень расстроило.

— Почему сидишь один? — спросил Баки, придвинув к себе тарелку супа.

— Нед променял меня на Бетти, — отчеканил Питер и взялся за картошку.

— Знакомо. Все мои друзья обзавелись вторыми половинками именно в тот момент, когда я остался один.

— Ну если тебе нужен такой же одинокий друг, то вот он я.

Баки улыбнулся, но ничего не ответил. Питер и не ждал, так что этот факт его не разочаровал. Сначала они обедали молча. Паркер не решался заговорить первым и просто ждал, а Баки, похоже, и вовсе не нуждался в таком неловко предложенном ему общении.

Тарелка с картошкой быстро опустела, а вот фрикадельки что-то совсем не лезли в горло. Паркера мутило от запаха томатного супа, которым с таким удовольствием обедал Баки. Суп и на вид был так себе.

— Ну, расскажешь об учебе? Или о жизни? — спросил Баки, потянувшись за еще одним куском хлеба. — Или так и будешь молчать, как будто воды в рот набрал?

— Тебя интересует моя жизнь? — притворно усмехнулся Паркер.

— Ну. Мы же почти друзья. Смотрю, твоему другу помогли занятия по физре. Теперь у него есть девушка.

— Скорее, ему сыграла на руку аллергия на арахис.

— А ты шутник.

— Тебе показалось.

— Мне нравится, когда ты дерзишь, — Баки помотал головой и снова принялся за суп.

Болтовню Питера было уже не остановить. Он рассказывал об экспериментах, которые они проводят на физике, о том, как пишет программное обеспечение для выполнения лабораторных работ, а еще о том, как ненавидит философию, которую ему поставили в список обязательных предметов, потому что, по мнению общественности, этот предмет неразрывно связан с информационными технологиями и их будущим.

Баки слушал, не перебивал, только иногда комментировал высказывания Питера, заливаясь смехом. Пацана это нисколько не обижало, и прямо на глазах Барнса он расслабился и начал больше походить на человека, а не на робота с запасом шуток. Так они просидели целый час, болтая и смеясь. Питер даже не заметил, в какой момент Нед и Бетти ушли из кафетерия. Он настолько увлекся Баки, что совсем забыл обо всем на свете.

Потому что Баки слушал, улыбался, смеялся и проявлял интерес. И плевать, действительно ли он хотел знать всё это или просто соблюдал правила этикета. Это вдохновляло, вселяло надежду, и Питер ловил себя на мысли, что было бы неплохо проводить свой обед с Баки каждый день. Поэтому, осознав, что через десять минут начнется занятие, он наконец сделал паузу. Он ведь смелый парень, так?

— У тебя занятие скоро, я понял, — Баки стал складывать посуду на поднос. — Иди, а то опоздаешь.

— Хорошо посидели, правда? — спросил Пит, облизав губы. Занятый Барнс пропустил этот невинный жест. — Что, если завтра повторим?

— Хорошо, — без колебаний согласился Баки. — Здесь, в это же время.

— Ага.

— Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра.

***

Хэллоуин подкрался незаметно. Питер не горел желанием участвовать в том сумасшествии, которое придумали главы нескольких студенческих советов, но не мог подвести свою команду, которая уж очень хотела получить первый приз в конкурсе костюмов, несмотря на то, что ему совсем не понравилась выбранная для костюмов тема.

Они могли бы взять любую известную франшизу и выглядеть невероятно круто и современно, и все бы непременно знали бы героев, в которых они перевоплотились. Но староста, будь он проклят, задал довольно странную тематику — множественная личность. Когда Питер спросил, что это значит, получил весьма ясный ответ: парень показал фото Билли Миллигана, а следом постер фильма с Джеймсом Макэвоем, и тут все стало ясно.

И вот теперь Питер сидел в глупом наряде за дальним столиком в кафетерии, где проходила студенческая вечеринка, наблюдая за тем, как Нед болтал с Бетти. У них были парные костюмы, и Паркер недоумевал, как им удалось это провернуть.

Нед нарядился Ван Хельсингом: на его скромный взгляд у этого колоритного охотника на вампиров аж три личности: та самая первая, о которой он ничего не помнил, затем та, что была представлена большую часть фильма, ну а третья личность — это оборотень. Бетти была возлюбленной Ван Хельсинга, великолепной Анной в узком корсете и темном, кудрявом парике.

— Эй, пацан, что за странный наряд? — Баки неожиданно подсел к нему за стол. Он тоже был в костюме: сумасшедшая прическа, белый пиджак в черную полоску, бледное-бледное лицо — из него получился отличный Битлджус.

— Я мистер Хайд, — пояснил Питер, пригладив свой красный галстук. Синий плащ-пиджак оказался велик на размер, но на его взгляд именно это указывало на раздвоение личности: доктор Джекил был ниже ростом, хоть и немного шире в районе таза. — Очень плохой человек. Тип, который толкает детей, не извиняется и всеми силами пытается избавиться от своего создателя.

— Господа Бога? — удивленно подняв брови, спросил Баки.

— Да нет же. Ты не читал «Странную историю»? — воскликнул Питер, глупо уставившись на Барнса, который едва успел положить в рот кусочек запеченной в сахаре тыквы.

— А ты? — жуя, пробубнил он, на что Питер закатил глаза. — Будешь участвовать в конкурсе на лучший костюм?

— Нет, — нахмурившись, ответил Питер. — Я надел костюм только потому, что не хотел подвести ребят. Не люблю Хэллоуин.

— Я тоже, — Баки покачал головой, — но каждый год надеваю один и тот же костюм, чем до жути бешу своего дядюшку.

— Сложные отношения в семье?

— Не то слово. Не устал еще глазеть на своего друга? Складывается ощущение, что ты ревнуешь, — подметил Баки невзначай.

Питер нервно дернулся и тут же перевел взгляд с Неда на Баки. В горле пересохло от волнения, и он взял стакан с вишневым соком и почти отпил, когда заметил смеющийся взгляд Баки. Коснувшись содержимого языком, он со злостью поставил бумажный стакан на поднос, расплескав содержимое по всему столу.

— Зачем ты подсунул мне эту гадость? — возмутился Паркер, но Баки это только забавляло. Кажется, он просто был немного пьян. — Я же говорил, мне нельзя алкоголь.

— Это просто пунш, — Баки улыбнулся, поставив рядом с Питером стакан с вишневым соком. — Вряд ли ты бы опьянел от одного глотка.

— Ну спасибо.

— Жаль, что ты не участвуешь в конкурсе костюмов, я бы проголосовал за тебя. Выглядишь симпатично. Красный тебе к лицу.

— Если ты думаешь, что комплименты помогут тебе отвлечь меня от этого маленького предательства, то сильно ошибаешься, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Питер.

Баки снова улыбнулся. И, признаться, видя эту улыбку, Питер уже не мог злиться. Боже, этот мистер Барнс сводит его с ума даже в костюме дряхлого Битлджуса. Пытаясь откинуть навязчивые мысли в сторону и при этом не покраснеть (хотя, можно ли вообще покраснеть через такой слой пудры, который с такой любовью нанесла Мэй?), он урвал момент, чтобы утолить жажду и залпом опустошил почти полстакана вишневого сока.

— А почему ты не тусуешься с остальными преподавателями? — спросил Питер, когда заметил, как Баки оглядывается по сторонам.

— Среди них нет моих друзей? — вопросом ответил Барнс и опустил взгляд в стол: на салфетке еще осталось несколько тыквенных долек. — На самом деле я пришел сюда, только чтобы попасться дядюшке на глаза. План выполнен, и я жду, когда мои друзья заберут меня на вечеринку поинтереснее.

— Значит, ты соврал, когда сказал, что проголосовал бы за мой костюм. Ты бы даже не дождался конкурса.

— Я бы что-нибудь придумал. Например, дал бы двадцатку вот тому хоббиту, — Баки кивнул на парня, сидевшего за соседним столом.

— А чего не тому эльфу? — Пит кивнул за спину Баки и тому пришлось повернуться, чтобы увидеть какого-то придурка в костюме эльфа.

Высокий мужчина в зеленом одеянии в длинном белом парике стоял возле стола со страшными закусками и пытался выбрать что-то безопасное, что действительно можно съесть и остаться в живых. На всех его пальцах были надеты кольца, некоторые — с крупными камнями, а другие — простые, металлические, но толстые. На голове — корона из позолоченных ветвей деревьев. Через парик торчали острые уши.

Как же Питер удивился, когда увидел, что Баки неловко машет человеку в костюме. Они знакомы? Это кто-то из преподавателей? Или у него есть еще один друг среди студентов? Почему вообще это происходит? Ему неожиданно так захотелось переключить все внимание Барнса на себя, что он едва подавил накатившую вдруг ревность.

— Даже не думай давать ему деньги, — Баки повернулся к нему, — это же наш декан.

— И он идет сюда, — Пит покачал головой. И как только так вышло, что из всех странно одетых людей на вечеринке, он выбрал именно декана?

Баки широко раскрыл глаза от удивления, но, поверив Питеру на слово, не стал поворачиваться и проверять правдивость его слов. В конце концов, если стихия надвигается, довольно сложно от неё убежать.

В отличие от Барнса, Питер очень переживал из-за приближающегося к их столику декана и не понимал, как Баки может быть таким спокойным. Столкнувшись взглядом с этим эльфом, он поджал губы, неловко промямлил что-то, что должно было звучать как «Здрасте», но походило только на набор звуков. И что на него нашло? Декан посмотрел на него, прищурившись, а потом, решив, что парень сидит здесь просто так, начал разговаривать с Баки.

— Не ожидал, что ты повторишь это девятый год подряд, — декан пренебрежительно фыркнул, взглянув на Баки. — Я надеялся, в этом году ты придумаешь что-нибудь более оригинальное.

— Я же с детства любил тебя бесить, — Баки улыбнулся: абсолютно неискренне, недовольно, как будто тем самым пытался отпугнуть этого назойливого эльфа. — Семейные традиции. Битлджус на Хэллоуин — твой самый страшный ночной кошмар.

— Обожаю то, как ты выражаешь свою любовь ко мне. Но твоя мать пришла бы в ярость.

Питер хлопал глазами, совершенно не понимая, что происходит. Ему было неловко, не по себе. Он чувствовал себя лишним, и виной всему были колкие фразы, которыми обменивались Баки и декан. Понимание пришло не сразу, пришлось напрячь мозги и решить эту непростую задачку. А потом Баки подтвердил теорию Питера, назвав эльфа-декана дядей Бобом.

И, кажется, слишком громко удивился, потому что две пары глаз тут же уставились на него. Взгляд Баки — строгий, взволнованный — как будто предупреждал его: не неси чушь, пацан, а то не отвяжемся.

— Кто это такой? — декан «дядя Боб» косо взглянул на Пита и от этого стало не по себе.

— Студент, — Баки пожал плечами.

— Я Питер Паркер, сэр, — представился Пит, подумав, что так будет лучше. Оставаться безымянным — только нагнетать обстановку, которая из-за присутствия дядюшки накалилась до предела. — Я хожу на допзанятия по физкультуре к мистеру Барнсу.

Баки одобрительно кивнул, значит, Питер сделал всё правильно.

— Ты опять за свое? — тут же возмутился декан, обращаясь к Баки. В его голосе Питер отчетливо различил нотки злости и разочарование. — Тебе мало того, что было в прошлый раз?

— Боб, успокойся, — попытался объясниться Баки. — Эта вечеринка для преподавателей и студентов. Как ты там это называешь? Для установления доверительных отношений и поднятия авторитета преподавателя в глазах студента? Мы просто разговариваем. Пацан вон вообще пьет вишневый сок.

— Если кто-то заметит, нам не избежать проверки. В прошлый раз я едва выкрутился. Скажи спасибо, что не уволил тебя.

— Боже, перестань, а, — буркнул Баки, закрыл лицо руками. — Вечно ты портишь всё веселье. Мне уже нельзя просто поболтать со студентом?

Став центром непонятных разборок, Питер ощутил невероятно большое желание свалить отсюда подальше. Нет, ему нравилось сидеть с Баки и болтать с ним о всякой ерунде, вроде конкурса костюмов, но его дядя-декан портил всё, а не только веселье. Пит чувствовал, как постепенно Баки превращался в мистера Барнса, его преподавателя, строгого, но всё ещё сексуального, а это значило, что ему здесь не место.

Воспользовавшись секундной заминкой, Питер сделал вид, что кто-то позвал его по имени, и быстро вышел из-за стола, а потом и вовсе ушел с вечеринки.

На улице было тепло. Чистое небо, едва проглядывающиеся на небосводе звезды — к полуночи можно будет рассмотреть их всех, а пока было слишком светло. Он сел на ступеньки и привалился плечом к ограждению, пытаясь немного расслабиться. «Ты опять за свое?» — отдавалось эхом в ушах.

Это наводило на определенные мысли. Баки не зря говорил ему о проблемах со студентками, которые влюбляются в симпатичного преподавателя. Судя по всему, он просто не хотел наступить на эти грабли _ещё_ раз.

Но боже, как бы Питер хотел, что бы он сделал этот опасный шаг, если это значит, что они смогут хотя бы сходить на свидание. Свидание не обязательно должно заканчиваться поцелуями или сексом, ведь некоторым людям нужно время, чтобы притереться друг к другу, довериться и позволить другому прикоснуться к телу, в котором прячется душа.

— Эй, парень, — кто-то позвал его, и Питер, повернув голову, увидел девушку. Судя по значкам на её корсете и кепке с шуточной эмблемой полиции Нью-Йорка, в ночь Хэллоуина девушка решила предстать в образе блюстителя порядка. — Ты ведь Питер, верно?

— Да-а, — промямлил Питер удивленно, наблюдая за тем, как девушка наматывает на палец прядь рыжих волос. — Откуда ты меня знаешь?

— Меня зовут Наташа, — пояснила она, добродушно улыбнувшись. — Я сестра Баки.

— Вау, — Паркер едва сдержал смешок. — Ты и правда его так называешь.

— Что?

— Ну, когда он сказал, что друзья зовут его Баки, я был уверен, что это шутка. Если ты его ищешь, то он на вечеринке. Спорит о чем-то с деканом.

— О боже, Боб опять докопался до него, — взволновано произнесла Наташа. — Надо выручать беднягу.

— Прямо по коридору до упора, — крикнул Питер вслед Наташе. Та даже поблагодарила его.

Еще минуту посидев на ступеньках, Питер нахмурился и решил, что ему лучше вернуться домой. Глупая была затея прийти на эту вечеринку.

***

Джеймс ненавидел утро понедельника. Идя на работу, он придумывал план первого занятия, но забыл обо всем, когда увидел, что на дверной ручке висит какой-то блестящий пакет.

Там могло быть всё что угодно. Бомба, отрава, экскременты, которые злоумышленник планировал поджечь под дверью, но ему не свезло. С осторожностью заглянув внутрь, Баки удивился, увидев книгу.

Сняв пакет с ручки, он быстро вытащил её.

— «Странная история доктора Джекила и мистера Хайда», — прочитал он вслух, следом рассмеявшись себе под нос.

Что ж, должно быть пришло время узнать, почему Питер выбрал такой странный костюм на вечеринку, и неужели этот мистер Хайд был настолько плохим парнем.


	6. Chapter 6

В понедельник за обедом Баки поблагодарил Питера за скромный подарок. Тот прямо светился, вероятно, уже предвкушая, как сильно Барнсу понравится эта книга. Вспоминая образ Питера с пятничной вечеринки, Баки сомневался в такой уверенности, но старался не оценивать книгу только по обложке.

Во вторник Баки поделился первыми впечатлениями, очень красноречиво высказался о поступках мистера Хайда: все они — бессмысленное проявление жестокости. Питер согласился.

В среду Баки заявил о том, что теперь воспринимает текст куда серьезнее. Он честно пытался найти скрытый смысл, однако пока что он от него ускользал. А Питер смеялся, добродушно и искренне. Он хмурился, но не злился, в конце концов это было даже забавно — смешить умника своими нелепыми комментариями.

В четверг Баки наконец узнал, что доктор Джекил и Мистер Хайд — один и тот же человек. Вот только один из них — порядочный и уважаемый врач, а второй — его грубое и до невозможности злое альтер-эго, его темная сторона, которую он сначала пытался прятать, а затем сам же путем экспериментов «вытащил» наружу. Когда Баки сравнил его с оборотнем, Питер улыбнулся.

В пятницу они, как обычно, встретились за обедом. Баки уже дочитал книгу, конец его удивил, но, если честно, он так и не понял, что же всё-таки случилось с доктор Джекилом, почему мистер Хайд взял верх над его телом и разумом. Неужели он настолько долго прикидывался хорошим, так долго прятал в себе эту ужасную натуру, не позволяя ничего, даже самое маленькое и невинное зло, что в какой-то момент просто не выдержал?

— Ну, раздвоение личности — это не всегда психическое расстройство, — решил поумничать Пит. — Например, случается такое, что люди создают видимые образы разных личностей для разных людей. В смысле, вот здесь мы с тобой обсуждаем литературу, как друзья. А стоит перешагнуть порог спортзала, как ты превращаешься в мистера Барнса.

— Это совершенно другое.

— Суть в том, что не бывает полностью хороших и полностью плохих людей. Вот и весь смысл. Иногда добро берет верх, и тогда ты можешь стать уважаемым доктором.

— Хочешь сказать, что злые люди — чертовы неудачники?

— Если бы все злодеи были неудачниками, то мир был бы совершенно другим, — Питер ухмыльнулся, а потом добавил: — И я был бы среди них.

Баки заметил его мечущийся взгляд и увидел, что на раздаче стоял друг Питера и его девушка. Паркер, вздохнув, уткнулся в телефон. Он заметил, что в последнее время, когда в поле зрения попадались эти двое, Питер начинал странно себя вести: всем своим видом показывал, что не замечает своих друзей.

Поначалу, Баки это удивляло. Ведь нет ничего страшного, когда у твоего лучшего друга есть вторая половинка. Любовь — прекрасное чувство, которое помогает сделать этот чертов мир немного лучше. Но потом вспомнил, как ему порой одиноко в компании друзей, что всегда приходят парочками, и покачал головой. Всё встало на свои места в один миг.

— А почему ты до сих пор ни с кем не встречаешься? — решил спросить Баки. Питер широко раскрыл глаза и пожал плечами. — Ты в отличной форме, преуспел на допзанятиях. Весь такой хороший и красивый, очень ухоженный парень. Неужели так сложно найти девушку?

— Я не ищу девушку, — себе под нос пробормотал Питер, но Баки всё равно услышал.

— Парня? — прошептал он, надеясь, что никто не услышал его этот глупый вопрос.

— Я никого не ищу. В том смысле, что мне кое-кто нравится, — глухо продолжил Паркер, отложив телефон в сторону. — Но я боюсь признаться, потому что, скорее всего, получу отказ.

— Ты уверен?

— Нет, но…

— Тогда иди и признайся. Ты можешь получить приз. А если нет, то этот проигрыш поможет тебе двигаться дальше.

— Нет, нет, нет. Я не могу так рисковать, — Питер нервно сжал руки в кулаки.

— Да брось, что может случится?

— Многое. Я предпочитаю находиться в состоянии кота Шредингера, — быстро промямлил Пит, одновременно с этим закидывая вещи в рюкзак, — и не открывать этот ящик Пандоры.

— На мой взгляд, ты зря переживаешь. Отказы будут преследовать тебя всю твою жизнь, и это отличный способ потренировать выдержку, так, к слову.

— А если бы я тебе признался, то что бы ты сказал? — резко спросил Питер.

И тут Баки словно в лужу сел. Такой вопрос ввел его в ступор, он опешил, не в силах сказать хоть что-нибудь. Что-то невнятно промычав, он надеялся, что Паркер сейчас скажет что-нибудь еще более глупое, и ему не придется отвечать на этот абсурдный вопрос. С каких пор Питеру вообще интересно, как к нему относится Баки?

Но его молчание произвело совершенно другой эффект.

— Я же говорю, кот Шредингера — лучший выбор. Ни жив, ни мертв. Мне пора. Увидимся в понедельник на занятии.

Паркер пропал так быстро, что Баки даже не успел с ним попрощаться.

Этим же вечером он встретился с друзьями в любимом баре. На этот раз Наташа была с Брюсом, Стив и Тони не пришли, но, хвала богам, подружка Сэма уехала к матери, и сегодня он строил из себя холостяка. Для вечера пятницы в баре было слишком мало народу, несколько столиков пустовали, а у барной стойки не вилась очередь за напитками.

— Курить пойдешь? — спросил Сэм, ткнув Барнса в бок.

— Я бросил, — отнекался Баки. — Иди сам.

— Ну составь компанию, — проскулил Сэм, и Баки закатил глаза. — Сложно, что ли, постоять возле бара три минуты?

— Тот же вопрос, — буркнул Баки.

— Всё нормально, я схожу, — вмешался Брюс, поставив жирную точку в глупом споре.

Так Баки и Наташа остались одни. Наташа пила яблочный сидр и косо поглядывала на брата, который в пятницу вечером в их любимом баре пил обычную газировку.

— Что, снова размышляешь о том, что Карл, _возможно_, вампир, и напиваться в этом баре опасно для жизни? — со смешком спросила Нат, наслаждаясь своим сидром.

— Алкоголь мешает думать.

— О чем таком важном ты думаешь в пятницу вечером?

— Я думаю об этом весь день, — признался Барнс, сглотнув. — Помнишь, я тебе рассказывал о пареньке, которого убедил, что кто-то подкинул мне шоколадку, и просил его помочь в поисках этого злодея?

— Ну, — без особого энтузиазма ответила Наташа, — допустим, помню.

— А что, если я этот злодей?

— Выкладывай, — Нат отодвинула в сторону бутылку сидра, приготовившись слушать.

Баки рассказал ей о Питере, о том, как он пришел к нему на занятия, как умолял не выгонять и дать ему шанс наверстать в спорте то, что он упустил в школе. Потом вспомнил их беседы за столом в кафетерии и упомянул о том, как угостил его зерновым батончиком, за что получил в ответ «Твикс» и яблоко.

Только после длительной предыстории, в тот момент, когда Брюс и Сэм уже вернулись с улицы (Барнса едва не стошнило от запаха сигарет), он поделился тем, что случилось на вечеринке в честь Хэллоуина, рассказал о милом подарке и недельной дискуссии о мотивах персонажей за обедом. Самой трудной частью истории оказалась та, которая описывала события сегодняшнего дня.

— И представляешь, он спросил меня, что бы я сказал, если бы он признался, что влюблен в меня, — мучительно закончил Баки. — А потом сказал, что кот Шредингера — лучший выбор. Какой еще кот? Я вот понятия не имею.

— Кот Шрёдингера — мысленный эксперимент, предложенный…. — начал Брюс, но Нат шикнула на него и он замолчал.

— А ты не думал, что нравишься этому парню? — в лоб спросила Наташа. Брюс покачал головой. Если бы она только дала ему договорить, то всё было бы ясно, как день, но нет, конечно, зачем слушать умника, когда можно слушать невнятные ответы её сводного брата, который по жизни ни в чем не уверен.

— Да быть не может, — Баки явно не желал принимать её сторону в этом вопросе. — С какой это стати вообще? Питер не из тех, кто влюбляется в преподов. Он типичный хороший мальчик.

— У всех есть темная сторона, — вмешался Сэм, и Барнс со злостью глянул на него.

— Питер? Это тот самый Питер?

— Ну да, — Джеймс кивнул. — Он пялился тогда на нас в машине и решил, что ты моя девушка.

— Он милый парень. Вежливый такой. Не смотри на меня так, я встретила его, когда пришла за тобой на вечеринку на прошлой неделе. Он сидел на ступеньках у входа и рассказал, где тебя найти.

— Чувак, вы ходили вместе на вечеринку? — Сэм снова попытался влиться в разговор, в отличие от Брюса, которому было достаточно получить один пинок. Отношения брата и сестры — вещь довольно личная, и он давно выучил этот урок.

— Нет, что за ерунда? Я встретил его на вечеринке, решил поболтать немного.

— Ты ведь говорил, что вы познакомились прежде, чем ты стал его учителем, верно?

— Да. Он заблудился, а я помог ему найти нужный корпус.

— Тогда скажи, милый, ты уверен, что Питер решил заняться своей физической формой, потому что хотел нравиться девушкам, а не потому что счел преподавателя физкультуры невероятно горячим парнем?

Джеймс нахмурился и еще раз прокрутил в голове все, что было сказано вслух. Наташа с победным видом наблюдала за тем, как менялось выражение лица брата. Осознание приходило постепенно, но уже в середине Баки видел конец. И понимал, что Наташа оказалась права.

Все факты указывали на то, что Питер к нему не равнодушен. Это пугало. Слова Боба о «прошлом разе» снова стали кошмаром, и, что самое обидное, Барнсу казалось, что ввязаться в такого рода неприятности это то, чего так отчаянно хочется среди всех этих парочек и женатиков.

— Мне нужно идти, — пробормотал он и, больше ничего не объясняя, ушел, даже не попрощавшись.

***

В девять вечера в инженерном корпусе городского колледжа Палм-Спрингс почти никого не было. Только несколько профессоров, которые любили работать допоздна, попались Баки по пути к преподавательской.

Компьютер, как назло, грузился медленно, заставляя его здорово понервничать. Он мечтал, что бы выводы Наташи не нашли документального подтверждения, но чем больше думал об этом, тем сильнее сомневался.

Он быстро нашел в базе Питера Паркера, слава богу, он здесь был такой один. Список изучаемых им предметов знатно удивлял — просто огромный. Безупречный табель удивлял не меньше. Зачем ему вообще сдалась эта физкультура, если у него уже в середине семестра высший бал по «Основам создания искусственного интеллекта»?

Допзанятий у Питера было всего два: история робототехники и физическая культура. К большому сожалению Баки, его предмет выделялся из всех остальных не только по роду деятельности, но и датой записи на курс. Пятое сентября — именно в этот день Баки встретил Питера у ворот колледжа, и именно тогда они познакомились.

Откинувшись на спинку стула, Баки закрыл лицо руками и громко выдохнул. Теперь теория Наташи звучала куда правдоподобнее, и это не могло не расстраивать. Ему нравился Питер. Он такой милый, смешной, неуклюжий… И его студент, какая, черт возьми, ирония. Совсем не хотелось разбивать ему сердце.

Не зная, как поступить, он решил позвонить тому, кто действительно мог помочь, поэтому, не задумываясь, набрал Наташин номер. Гудки шли долго, Баки даже думал положить трубку и следом набрать Стива, но тут услышал звонкий голос сестры.

— Прости, избавлялась от лишних ушей, — шутливо сказала она. В трубке эхом отдавался гул проезжающих машин.

— Почему ты всегда права? — разочарованно вздохнул Баки. Когда он набирал номер, то думал, что просто поделится с Наташей новостью, но почему-то, услышав её голос, не смог сдержать охватившее его отчаяние. — Он записался только пятого сентября.

— Может, совпадение?

— Не пытайся меня утешить. Скажи лучше, как быть? Я не хочу, что бы всё снова повторилось. Это ведь сущий кошмар!

— Ты так говоришь, будто его симпатия взаимна, — точно подметила Нат.

Баки сразу же ощутил неловкость. Если бы только Наташа стояла рядом и смотрела бы ему прямо в глаза, то обязательно бы заметила его волнение, неуверенность и нервозность, из-за которой тряслись пальцы на правой руке. Но он был здесь один, сидел в полумраке, пялился в монитор и говорил, не думая.

Так и появились на свет эти двусмысленные слова. Баки и сам не знал, почему сказал именно так, почему вдруг решил, что та гнусная история может повториться. После его проблем с рукой, он вообще зарекся, что больше в жизни не вступит на те же грабли.

— Это глупость, конечно, — после недолго молчания, выдавил Баки. — Я же не влюблен в_ него_.

— Но он всё равно славный малый, — в этот раз в твердом голосе Наташи слышались пьяные нотки. — Не то, что твой бывший. Как его звали? Никогда не могла запомнить его имя.

— И не следует вспоминать.

— Возвращайся в бар.

— Не сегодня, сестренка. Мне нужно подумать.

— Хорошо, тогда позвоню тебе завтра.

Когда Наташа отключилась, Баки положил телефон на стол и еще какое-то время потратил на изучения профиля Питера. С такими результатами парень мог найти учебное заведение и получше, чем эта дыра, в которой ему приходилось работать. От мыслей заболела голова, и одним движением руки Баки сдернул резинку с волос и выкинул её в мусорку. Волосы, упав на плечи, щекотали шею.

Через пятнадцать минут телефон коротко провибрировал — пришло сообщение.

** _Стив_ **  
_«Хэппи заберет тебя через десять минут»_

** _Баки_ **  
_«Я в колледже»_

** _Стив_ **  
_«Знаю. Наташа рассказала мне, что к чему»_

Написав, что выйдет к главным воротам колледжа, Баки выключил компьютер и вышел из преподавательской. Магнитный замок захлопнулся сам собой. Он шел по коридору, сунув руки в карманы. Тусклый свет заставлял щуриться и, не отрываясь, смотреть вперед, чтобы случайно кого-нибудь не сбить с ног.

Уже у самого выхода он услышал голоса. Кто-то шумно обсуждал экскурсию в лабораторию с телескопами. Несколько секунд спустя в противоположном конце коридора Баки заметил группу из пяти студентов, среди которых был и Питер. Они столкнулись взглядами буквально на секунду, и Баки успел заметить испуг в глазах Паркера. Почему-то казалось, что и его собственный взгляд был полон страха.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Барнс, — крикнул кто-то из ребят. Но точно не Питер.

— Скорее, доброй ночи. Всем уже давно пора спать.

Слава богу, сделав еще пару шагов, Баки вырвался на улицу и ускорил шаг, надеясь, что Хэппи снова превысил скорость и уже ждет его.

***

— Так, подожди, я не понял. Ты сказал ему или не сказал? — в сотый раз повторил Нед. Питер вздохнул, пожав плечами. — Ты не можешь не знать, Пит.

— Я просто сболтнул глупость, — Паркер покачал головой. — Ты же сам видел, как он смотрел на меня сегодня.

— Он на тебя вообще не смотрел.

— Ну, а я о чем?

После занятий Нед и Питер частенько добирались домой пешком. Сегодняшний день не стал исключением, тем более, что погода была просто прекрасной: нежное, осеннее солнце приятно ласкало кожу, а ветра не было вовсе. Питер шел, уткнувшись взглядом в асфальт. Он выглядел расстроенным и подавленным весь день. Как бы Нед не пытался развеселить друга, ничего не вышло: он не смеялся над шутками про инопланетян, не участвовал в обсуждении киноляпов в фильмах про космос и даже ни разу не поправил Бреда, который неправильно произносил испанские слова.

— Но ты ему не признавался?

— Просто забудь об этом, Нед, — Пит покачал головой. — Не хочу говорить о Баки. Больше никогда не хочу о нем говорить. У меня на носу проект по математическому моделированию, а мысли совсем не о том.

— Это всё потому, что ты пропустил обед, — буркнул Нед. — И не встретился с ним, как делал каждый день целый месяц.

— Я просто испугался, струсил, вот и не пошёл обедать. Потому что если он сам не сядет ко мне, то… Всё, пиши пропало.

— Опять играешь в кота Шрёдингера? Вот серьёзно, Питер, этот идиотский способ не поможет тебе решить проблему.

— А что, если я не хочу ее решать? — фыркнул Пит и ускорил шаг.

— Да ладно, — крикнул Нед вслед Паркеру и побежал за ним, — в этом нет ничего такого. Ну не хочешь, не надо. Только перестань нести этот свой бред Шрёдингера, а то звучишь, как ботан, и отпугиваешь девчонок.

Знатно подтянувший физическую форму Питер даже не думал останавливаться и в конце концов запрыгнул в остановившийся автобус. Нед за ним, конечно, не успел.

Придя домой, Питер, не раздеваясь, упал на кровать и почти сразу же уснул. И ему снился Баки; тот, который ему улыбался, угощал злаковым батончиком и говорил комплименты, называя то милым, то красивым, то сногсшибательным. Даже во сне Пит не позволял себе переступить грань — не мог признаться в любви и не лез целоваться, хоть и очень хотелось. Кот Шрёдингера так въелся в его мысли, что он уже и забыл, как это жить, не думая и не сомневаясь в своём жизненном выборе.

Но в этот раз что-то пошло не так, когда Баки из его сна сделал выбор вместо него и наконец поцеловал, а Питер позволил себе наглость и запустил пальцы в его распущенные волосы, которые с самой пятницы не давали ему покоя.


	7. Chapter 7

Ноябрь оказался худшим месяцем в году, следом за собой испортив еще две недели декабря. Даже внезапно охватившая всех рождественская лихорадка не улучшала настроение. Вот уже месяц Баки не разговаривал с ним, а мистер Барнс старательно игнорировал, как будто не знал его имени вовсе. Ещё в начале учебного года он выделялся из этой серой массы студентов, а теперь стал её частью. Он прекрасно видел странные взгляды других студентов, тех самых, что шептались за спиной, обсуждая внимание мистера Барнса к нему, и от этого обида только росла, ведь все понимали, что между ними что-то произошло, и это было по-настоящему неловко.

Он не злился на Баки, во всем винил себя, потому что не смог держать язык за зубами. Это была его самая большая ошибка.

К счастью, настроение не влияло на учебу, так что хотя бы Мэй не задавала лишних вопросов, и ему не приходилось врать, что всё в порядке. Он ненавидел врать, но сидя в кафетерии и томно поглядывая на вход, фальшиво улыбался Неду, стараясь делать вид, что изменившееся отношение мистера Барнса его не задевало.

— Сколько раз ты еще задашь мне этот вопрос? — подняв брови, раздраженно спросил Питер. — Я же сказал, что всё нормально.

— Чувак, да у тебя разбито сердце вот уже месяц как, — возмутился Нед, не понимая, почему его друг так хочет выглядеть чертовски сильным в его глазах.

— Ты заблуждаешься. Кот ни жив, ни мёртв — запомни простую истину. Он не сказал мне _нет_, он не сказал мне _да_.

— Ты еще не устал?

— У нас была всего одна пара, — Паркер закатил глаза.

— Врать не устал? — прищурившись, сказал Нед. Питер едва не взбесился из-за этого.

Если бы не подошедшая к ним Бетти, то, вероятно, он высказал бы Неду всё, что он думает о его привычке лезть в чужие дела. Она подсела к Неду, приветственно чмокнула его в щеку и странным жестом смахнула челку. Питера чуть не стошнило от созерцания слишком довольного лица Неда.

— Сладкий, ничего не планируй на воскресенье, — ласково пробормотала Бетти и вытащила какую-то листовку из учебника.

— Рождественская вечеринка, — прочитал Нед, поморщившись. — Хэллоуин был таким занудным.

— Эту вечеринку устраивает парень с факультета робототехники, его отец разрешил использовать для мероприятия один из его ресторанов в центре, а химики обещали принести пиво и вино, — прошептала Бетти. — Будет весело. Мы идем. Я уже записала нас, так что найди смокинг. А ты, Питер, пойдешь?

— Нет, — недовольно буркнул Пит.

— А зря, — она покачала головой. — Тебе бы развеяться, выглядишь паршиво.

— Так же, как любой другой студент в конце семестра.

— Нед сказал, что тебе даже экзамены сдавать не нужно, — не поверив, продолжила Бетти. — У тебя есть смокинг?

— А это обязательно?

— Конечно, мы же пойдем в ресторан!

— Я никуда не пойду, Бетти. Вечеринки не для меня.

— Откуда тебе знать, — влез Нед, — ты ведь ни разу не был на таких вечеринках. Вот сходи и узнай. Или тебе слабо?

— Мне не слабо! — громко возмутился Паркер. — Просто я не хочу.

— Это потому что у тебя разбито сердце.

— Это неправда!

— Правда!

— А вот и нет!

— А вот и да!

— А вот и нет! И я тебе докажу! Я пойду на вечеринку и буду веселиться, как все!

— Ну вот и договорились!

— Договорились!

Бетти хлопала глазами, наблюдая за мальчиками, которые разговаривали друг с другом на повышенных тонах. Никогда прежде она не видела их такими, она даже не знала, что кто-то из них умеет повышать голос. Но больше ее поразило то, как эта ругань подействовала на Питера: его раздутые ноздри говорили о том, что он злился, а глаза покраснели.

— Я уже написала, что ты придешь, так что теперь не отвертишься, — улыбнулась Бетти.

Питер кивнул, пытаясь успокоиться и восстановить сбившееся от ругани дыхание. Может, Нед прав, и ему следует немного развеяться?

***

Громко играла музыка, мигали огни рождественских гирлянд, а толпа пьяных подростков давно пустилась в пляс. Одни кружили вокруг наряженной елки, что стояла по центру огромного зала, другие — зажимались попарно по углам. Зрелище, на взгляд Питера, настолько мерзкое, что его можно показывать в фильмах ужаса между сценами убийств и расчлененки.

Уже два часа он сидел за столом и пил газировку, наблюдая за веселящимися студентами. Что его по-настоящему успокаивало, так это то, что он был такой не один. В кой-то веки Питер Паркер — не последний лузер. Эта мысль заставила его улыбнуться.

— И тебя притащила Бетти?

Повернувшись, Питер увидел Мишель. Она стояла совсем рядом в красивых лакированных, удлиненных шортах и кружевном черном топе, который эффектно подчеркивал тонкую талию. Её волосы спадали на плечи, пряча лямки.

— Отлично выглядишь, — сглотнул Питер.

— Чувствую себя в этом ужасно глупо, — ответила Мишель, сев рядом. — С удовольствием бы поменялась с кем-нибудь одеждой. Бетти сказала, что будет клево, вот я её и послушала.

— Тебе очень идет.

— Ага, поэтому два парня пытались облапать меня на выходе из туалета. Одному я разбила нос локтем. Это было весело, не спорю.

— Держись поближе ко мне, и ни одна живая душа к тебе не подойдет.

— Серьезно?

— Ага. Я уже два часа тут сижу, и ты первая, кто со мной заговорил.

— Это потому что все тебя боятся из-за мистера Барнса.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Питер, не понимая, о чем говорит Мишель.

— Ну пару недель назад какой-то парень назвал тебя лупоглазым ботаником за то, что ты обошел его в рейтинге лучших студентов. Мистер Барнс заставил его отжиматься прямо в коридоре, опозорив перед всеми.

— Что? — удивился Питер, широко раскрыв глаза. — Почему я раньше об этом не слышал?

— Ну сплетни на то и сплетни, что никогда не доходят до тех, кто является их причиной, — Мишель пожала плечами.

Она говорила что-то еще, но Питер уже не слушал. Он думал о том, что мистер Барнс, но, скорее всего, Баки, заступился за него. Он мог бы пройти мимо, лишний раз подтвердить слова о том, что он не помнит имен студентов, но не сделал этого. Баки решил защитить честь Питера, что могло значить только одно — они всё ещё друзья, и только он, Питер Паркер, вел себя как полный идиот.

Питер отталкивал его, перестал обедать в кафетерии в то же время, что и прежде, но хоть не облажался, по полной выкладываясь на его занятиях, чтобы получить чертову пятерку.

Мысли в его голове носились со скоростью света. По коже поползли мурашки, сердце бешено застучало в груди. Это было так странно, так чертовски неловко, и хоть Баки здесь не было, Питу казалось, что он в очередной раз плавится под его взглядом, сидя за столом в кафетерии или подтягиваясь на турнике на занятии.

От нервов пересохло в горле, и он схватил первый попавшийся стакан, залпом осушив его. Напиток обжег горло горечью. Питер поморщился, резко выдохнув, когда Мишель небрежно сообщила, что это был её стакан.

— И что ты пила? — он чувствовал, как постепенно пьянел.

— То ли джин, то ли водку, — усмехнулась она, взглянув на Питера. — Я уже не помню.

— А есть разница?

Питер засмеялся, прикрыв рот рукой. Мишель подхватила его смех, хоть и не понимала, что случилось. Просто он делал какую-то глупость, и ей тоже хотелось. У Питера был какой-то особый талант: он совершал глупости и при этом не чувствовал себя каким-то лузером или вроде того.

— Ты говорила, что не против переодеться во что-нибудь менее вызывающее?

— Ну да.

— Как насчет моего смокинга?

Мишель рассмеялась, подумав, что Питер так шутит, но все-таки пошла за ним в мужской туалет, предчувствуя, что он в шаге от того, что бы наделать глупостей.

***

Сэм всё ещё ворчал, но, кажется, всем уже было плевать. Даже Стив оставил попытки убедить его в том, что решение провести Наташин девичник так — достаточно интересное и рациональное, а к любителям петь в караоке всегда можно привыкнуть. К тому же выпивка в этом баре почти на треть дешевле, чем в том, в котором они обычно зависали.

Идеи девичника и мальчишника пересеклись сами собой, когда Брюс дал понять Тони, что если тот потащит его в стрип-клуб, то больше не будет ни его шафером, ни лучшим другом, звание которого так гордо тот носил. И теперь Наташа и её свита в виде Клинта, Сэма, Стива и Барнса проводили вечер в караоке-баре, в то время как Тони, Брюс и Тор напивались в любимом баре Сэма, из-за чего он собственно и злился.

— Если кто-то еще раз споет Кэтти Пэрри, я расшибу свою голову об стену, чтобы была причина покинуть это место, — фыркнул Сэм, видя, как кто-то снова лез на сцену. — Серьезно, почему никто не поет классику?

— Ты можешь быть первым, — с улыбкой предложил Клинт, подняв бутылку с пивом чуть вверх, как будто произносил тост, и наклонился к Наташе, что-то прошептав ей на ухо. Та, отвернувшись, хихикнула.

Баки тоже был не в восторге от этого караоке-бара. Для заведения, расположенного в центре, этот бар уж слишком прост. Здесь не было привычных мест для сидения, только столики на длинных ножках с красной поверхностью, вокруг которых собирались компании. Особенно выделялась сцена, на которую мог залезть любой, даже самый пьяный посетитель. Огромный телевизор, с которого недопевцы читают слова, висел прямо напротив сцены и порой светил в глаза, что невероятно раздражало.

Но это — Наташин день, и это ее выбор, так что он считал, что просто не имеет права критиковать. Во вторник она выходит замуж, и если это поможет снять весь тот стресс, который она испытает ежедневно только потому, что она – невеста, то какая разница, где они проводят это время?

— А я помню мальчишник Стива, — Сэм решил предаться воспоминаниям, пока парень на сцене листал список песен, не зная, что выбрать. — В Сан-Франциско было круто.

— Мы сожгли арендованный фургон, — иронично напомнил Баки, на что Сэм только хихикнул. — Нам повезло, что муж Стива — миллионер.

— Миллиардер, — как бы невзначай исправил друга Стив и улыбнулся, когда тот закатил глаза.

— Сегодня не хвастаемся, — возмущенно сказала Наташа, но усмехнулась, не сумев сдержаться. — Мы же друзья.

И притянула всех ребят к себе, пытаясь устроить групповые обнимашки. Сэм, стоявший к Наташе ближе всех, потащил Баки за собой. Выглядели они, должно быть, глупо, но, смотря на счастливое лицо сестры, Баки и думать об этом забыл. Неважно, насколько идиотом ты выглядишь в глазах других, когда твои друзья рядом. И, пожалуй, это одна из немногих философий, которых он придерживался.

Однако что-то пошло не так. Почувствовав руку на плече, где её не должно было быть, Баки повернулся, желая отмахнуться от навязчивых приставаний какой-то незнакомой персоны, но не смог сказать и слова, когда увидел Питера.

Расфокусированный, пьяный взгляд, красная помада на губах, зачесанные назад и уложенные гелем волосы — и это только верхушка айсберга. То, во что Питер был одет, повергло Баки в шок: явно женский, кружевной топ, лаковые длинные шорты, а его стройные ноги обтягивали колготки в сетку. И не вписывающиеся в этот ансамбль белые кеды.

— Питер? — Баки убрал руку Сэма, что лежала на его левом плече, и развернулся к Паркеру. — Что ты здесь делаешь… в таком виде?

— Не поверишь, я люблю караоке, — довольно пробормотал Питер, с улыбкой ловя любопытный взгляд Барнса. — А душа так и просит, понимаешь? Так что я сейчас пойду на сцену и что-нибудь спою.

— Ты пьян, тебе надо домой, — возмутился Баки.

— Нет, я не могу пойти домой. Мэй меня убьёт, а я жить хочу. К тому же разве это не ты пытался напоить меня на Хэллоуинской вечеринке?

— Что ты пил? — игнорируя вопрос, поинтересовался Баки, стараясь держать Питера поближе к себе.

— То ли джин, то ли водку. Я уже не помню. Разве это важно?

— Никакого караоке. Говори адрес, отвезу тебя домой.

— Нет-нет, я хочу петь. Говорят, здесь можно спеть все песни Кэтти Пэрри. О, смотри, сцена свободна, чур моя.

Баки попытался его остановить, но тут влезла Наташа.

— Дай парню повеселиться, — с укором сказала она.

— По-моему, он уже достаточно повеселился, — буркнул Барнс, намереваясь идти к сцене, чтобы забрать Питера. — С него хватит.

— Он просто споет. Ты можешь присматривать за ним и не становиться мамочкой-наседкой. Пока ты здесь, никто другой не посмеет отбить его у тебя.

— Кто это вообще? — спросил Стив, не понимая, что происходит.

— Это тот студент Баки, о котором я тебе рассказывала, — улыбнулась Наташа.

Стив кивнул, но ничего не ответил. Баки совершенно не нравилось, как они переглядывались следующие три минуты, пока Питер выбирал себе песню, но решил, что лучше смолчать, а то есть риск попасться на глупую шутку.

Пить уже больше не хотелось. Груз ответственности вот так негаданно-нежданно свалился на его плечи и выбил из колеи. К тому же Питер выглядел так чертовски привлекательно, что у Барнса засосало под ложечкой. Паркер выглядел слишком соблазнительно.

Он принял совет Наташи и стал просто наблюдать. Парень, кажется, искренне наслаждался, да и пел лучше, чем все, кто были до него: он и пел, и танцевал, устроил настоящее представление, так что вскоре вокруг сцены собрались несколько человек, которые то и дело просили Питера спеть что-нибудь ещё, а кто-то даже рискнул и заказал песню, которую хотел услышать.

К радости Сэма, не прозвучало ни одной песни Кэтти Пэрри.

Баки всё это не нравилось: пьяный Питер, караоке, внимание к нему странных типов — это не к добру. В какой-то момент, когда мужчина раза в два старше Питера подозвал его к себе, Барнс не выдержал и сорвался с места. Оттолкнув мужчину от сцены, он забрался на неё сам и попытался убедить Питера пойти с ним.

— Можно я спою ещё одну песню, мистер Барнс? — Питер захлопал глазами и смущенно улыбнулся. — Я до сих пор не посвятил вам ни одной песни. Знаешь, ты такой красивый...

— Одна песня, после которой я отвезу тебя домой, договорились? — строго спросил Барнс. Питер отчего-то довольно кивнул.

— Потанцуешь со мной?

Их разговор слышал весь зал, благодаря микрофону в руках Питера. Поэтому Баки повернулся, чтобы найти поддержку в глазах друзей: все они одновременно кивнули. В танце ведь нет ничего страшного?

— Ты будешь петь?

— Петь и танцевать, — подтвердил свои намерения Питер. — Знаешь, один мой сон начинался так же.

— Одна песня и один танец.

— Потом домой.

То, что случилось после, Баки предпочел бы никогда не вспоминать. Не потому что ему не понравилось, как Питер крутился вокруг него, а потому что _понравилось_, и каждый присутствующий мог оценить насколько. И в этот момент он не мог думать ни о чем, кроме такого смелого и такого пьяного Паркера.

Пока парень танцевал, Барнс практически не вслушивался в слова песни. В ушах и без того шумело, а чувство стыда заставляло краснеть. Наташа снимала всё это на телефон, что только больше злило Баки. Но если это единственный способ увести Питера отсюда, то так тому и быть — он выдержит.

Уже ближе к концу песни, когда Питер повис на его плечах, а публика, рассчитывающая на легкую добычу в виде пьяного подростка, рассосалась, Барнс наконец понял, какую песню Питер посвятил ему.

— _Ты можешь быть боссом, папочка, ты можешь быть боссом_, — Питер пел почти что в губы Баки, и тот был невероятно благодарен микрофону, который их разделял, — _сущий дьявол, чертов больной пес. Ты знаешь, что нравишься мне, ты очень нравишься мне. Не дай этому закончиться. _

На этой странной ноте песня закончилась, и они вдвоем сорвали такие овации, по большей части из-за Наташи, Стива, Клинта, Сэма и присоединившихся к ним Тони, Тора и Брюса, какие не получал ни один выступающий в этом баре. Баки даже представить не мог, сколько шуточек придумает Старк после этого случая, но сейчас это его совершенно не волновало.

Питер повис на шее, и он легко вместе с ним спустился со сцены. Баки подошел к столику, чтобы забрать джинсовку, но, к счастью, никто ничего не сказал. Он извинился перед Наташей, но та уже успела упасть в объятия Брюса и не особо переживала из-за неудавшегося девичника.

Минутой позже Баки и Питер вышли на улицу. Барнс накинул на голые плечи парня свою джинсовку и улыбнулся, когда Паркер с благодарностью посмотрел на него — кажется, тот начал трезветь. Ну или просто свежий воздух оказывал на него такое странное действие — судя по бегающему туда-сюда взгляду, Питер наконец-то совладал со своим разумом.

— Что у тебя с рукой? — спросил он, вцепившись в левое предплечье, оступившись на ступеньке. — Такая твердая.

— Это называется кости, — усмехнулся Баки. Где-то в глубине души он злился, но понимал, что глупо спускать всех собак на пьяного Питера — в этом всё равно нет смысла. — Протрезвеешь, вспомнишь.

— Я хотел бы помнить наш с тобой танец, — признался Паркер и покраснел. — Ты такой милый, Баки, боже. И сексуальный. Но сегодня скорее милый, чем сексуальный. Хотя, тут можно поспорить.

— С кем? — хмыкнул Барнс, пытаясь вызвать такси через приложение.

— С самим собой.

— Вот чёрт.

— Просто ты милый, но эти волосы… Такие красивые. Сексуально смотрятся.

— Говори адрес, мне нужно вызвать машину.

— Ты мне нравишься, — пьяно улыбаясь, сказал Питер. Кажется, он не собирался отвечать на вопросы.

— Что, прости?

— Ты мне нравишься. Вот прям очень, знаешь. Не могу перестать думать о тебе.

— Тебе и правда не стоило столько пить.

— А я всем говорил, но кто меня слушает. Но ты мне нравишься не потому, что я пьяный. Ты мне нравишься со дня нашего знакомства. Я почему и записался на твои занятия. Ты же видишь, я дохляк, на кой мне физкультура?

— Ну и на кой же?

— Ну как. Там же ты. Никогда не пылал любовью к спорту, а потом увидел тебя и…. В общем, я назвал это студенческий парадокс — когда ты делаешь что-то, что не хочешь, только ради того, кого хочешь. Разумеется, данное определение применимо только в пределах колледжа.

Баки поморщился. Не то, что бы он еще не пришел к такому вот выводу о намерении Питера завоевать его сердце или что там обычно хотят получить в награду за храбрые поступки, но, как оказалось, одно дело — думать об этом, другое — знать, что это правда.

— Давай обсудим это позже, когда ты протрезвеешь.

— Ты же знаешь, что трезвым я к тебе не подойду.

— Ну, тогда первый шаг за мной, — обнадеживающе пробормотал Барнс, надеясь, что это поможет. — Говори адрес.

— О нет-нет, я не могу заявиться домой в таком виде, да еще и под руку с преподом. Так что, если ты не узнал адрес раньше, вряд ли сможешь доставить меня к тетке. Зато можешь забрать меня к себе, — Питер засмеялся и губами прижался к щеке Барнса. — Ауч, колючий какой. Я думал, твоя щетина мягче.

— Давай я отвезу тебя к твоему дружку.

— Так не пойдет. Нед ведь всё ещё на вечеринке. И я думаю, что он пойдет к Бетти. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Тебе нужно отоспаться дома, пацан, не паясничай. Мне завтра на работу.

— А мне в колледж. Нам по пути. Подвезешь?

Баки поджал губы и опустил взгляд к асфальту. Ему нужно было подумать. Он не знал, как поступить правильно: то ли попытаться узнать домашний адрес Питера и силой отвезти его туда, то ли пойти по пути меньшего сопротивления и просто отвезти его к себе домой.

Стоило ему ослабить бдительность, как Питер тут же воспользовался этим шансом. Запустив тонкие пальцы в волосы Баки, он прижался к нему губами и поцеловал. Барнс ответил не сразу, но Питер не оставлял попыток: руки мужчины были на его талии, а его собственные обвивали шею. Они стоял преступно близко к друг другу для людей, которые не разговаривали целый месяц, и эта странная близость была абсолютно лишней, неправильной. Баки поддался этой слабости, приоткрыв рот.

Он будет жалеть об этом завтра. Но лучше жалеть о том, что сделано, чем о том, что не сделано.

— Теперь мы можем ехать? — спросил он, оборвав поцелуй.

Питеру, похоже, вскружило голову, он побледнел и не мог сказать ни слова в первые десять секунд.

— Только не связывай это с тем, что было только что, ладно? — виновато пробормотал он.

И, наклонившись, заблевал Барнсу все ботинки. Вздохнув, он только закатил глаза и молча похлопал Пита по спине. К счастью, на помощь подоспела Наташа. Она с сожалением смотрела на согнувшегося Паркера, пока вызывала такси.

— Он ведь тебе нравится, — сказала она, когда Питера в очередной раз стошнило. — В чем проблема?

Джеймс, поджав губы, предпочел не отвечать.


	8. Chapter 8

Питер еле сумел открыть глаза. Белый потолок показался слишком ярким, и он прищурился, привыкая к свету. Потер лоб, пытаясь понять, где находится, но похмелье давало о себе знать — не сильное, конечно, благо юный организм ещё не так сильно страдал от залитого в него алкоголя. Наверное, если бы он не мешал всё подряд, то было бы ещё лучше, но ошибки прошлого уже не исправить.

Осторожно приподнявшись на локтях, Питер огляделся по сторонам. Это место было ему незнакомо: небольшая комнатка в светлых тонах с тяжелыми синими занавесками и темным дубовым шкафом полностью состояла из контрастов. Испугавшись, Питер упал обратно на кровать. Тишину нарушил скрип матраса, и он машинально зажмурился.

— Проснулся? — спросил Баки, заглянув в открытую дверь.

— Баки? — нахмурился Питер, а потом прикусил губу, вспомнив, что же вчера случилось. Он помнил ресторан, помнил, как решил обменяться одеждой с Мишель, помнил караоке-бар и то, как после поцелуя его вырвало прямо на стоявшего перед ним Барнса. — Я же говорил, мне нельзя пить.

Баки выглядел привычно: все та же олимпийка, только теперь синяя, штаны с полоской и белые носки. Забранные в пучок волосы оставляли Питеру место для фантазий — он знал, как Баки выглядит с распущенными волосами, и теперь этого у него никто не отнимет.

— Вставай, иди в душ, если не хочешь весь день в колледже издавать рвотный запах.

Послушно кивнув, Питер скинул одеяло и с ужасом обнаружил вчерашнюю одежду.

— Давай завезу тебя домой, переоденешься, — предложил Баки, видя замешательство в глазах пацана.

— Нет, я не могу показаться тёте Мэй в этом, — нервно пробормотал Паркер, снова спрятавшись под одеяло.

— Ну тогда хотя бы позвони и скажи, что с тобой всё в порядке.

Взяв телефон у Баки из рук, Питер поинтересовался, где его собственный гаджет, и Барнс указал на розетку, что располагалась близко к полу. Телефон Питера заряжался. Пока он разговаривал с тётей, Баки старался быть тихим — ни к чему ему мучиться, придумывая ответы на вопросы.

Тётя у Паркера, надо заметить, дотошная, к тому же очень доверчивая: легко поверила, что веселье продолжилось в доме какого-то парня и они все там заснули. Сказав, что вернется домой после колледжа, Питер положил трубку и вернул Баки телефон.

— Добавь ее номер в черный список, — посоветовал Питер, сел на кровати, согнув ноги в коленях и прижав их к груди. — Я знаю, она будет названивать тебе каждый раз, когда я потеряюсь.

— А ты не теряйся, — спокойно ответил Баки и кинул перед ним носки, футболку и штаны. — Вот, наденешь это. У тебя пятнадцать минут.

Кивнув, Питер дождался пока Баки выйдет и только потом пошел в душ. Он немного нервничал из-за сложившейся ситуации, но спокойствие Барнса помогало ему держать себя в руках. В конце концов, если он не беспокоиться, то ничего страшного не случилось, верно?

Неожиданно для себя Питер обнаружил несколько синяков на ноге, пока мылся, но зная, каким он бывает под мухой, не стал особо из-за них париться — расстраиваться из-за неизбежного это ведь такая глупость.

Спустя выделенные ему пятнадцать минут, Питер появился на кухне. Выглядел посвежевшим, даже неловко улыбнулся, на секунду зацепившись взглядом за Баки. Тот поставил перед ним чашку кофе с молоком и тарелку с каким-то сэндвичем.

— Тебе не обязательно это делать для меня, — сглотнул Питер, почувствовав вину.

— Это завтрак, — безразлично отозвался Баки. Питер наблюдал за его движениями, пока он наливал кофе в другую чашку и готовил еще один сэндвич для себя. Наверное, это его обычный распорядок дня, в который Питер нагло вмешался.

— Спасибо. Я хочу извиниться, — продолжил Паркер, стараясь не глядеть на Барнса. Ему стыдно, и какой смысл это скрывать? — не знаю, что я натворил, но зная себя, хорошего не жду.

— Что ты помнишь?

— Последнее, что я помню, это как меня вырвало на тебя.

— Тогда можешь не переживать, после этого ничего не случилось. Я просто привез тебя сюда и уложил спать. К сожалению, не смог уговорить снять одежду, потому что ты, вдруг, решил стать стеснительным парнем.

— Я извиняюсь за рвоту, за испорченный вечер и за поцелуй. Правда, я не хотел... Ну, точнее, я хотел, но не так.

— Не сейчас, ладно?

Поняв намек, Питер решил, что стоит позавтракать.

Через двадцать минут они вышли на улицу.

Пока они ехали в лифте, Пит рассматривал себя в зеркале и с удивлением отмечал, что одежда Баки на нем смотрелась довольно неплохо. Эту футболку с портретом Дэвида Боуи он помнил еще с первого месяца учебы в школе, а штаны были точной копией тех, которые прямо сейчас были надеты на Баки, отличались только цветом: у Баки — красные, у Питера — серые. На плечах висела джинсовая куртка, тоже чужая, и старый рюкзак Баки. Ну, хотя бы ботинки он надел свои.

Солнце светило ярко, несмотря на зимний день. Питер любил зиму в Палм-Спрингс: здесь не так холодно, как в Нью-Йорке, а в этом году столбик термометра даже в декабре не опускался ниже двадцати градусов. Машина Баки стояла на парковке возле дома, в её серебристой поверхности отражались лучи солнца. Питер сел на переднее пассажирское сидение и пристегнулся, не сказав ни слова.

Они молчали всю дорогу до колледжа. Питер не знал, что сказать, а Баки слишком увлекся дорогой. Рассматривая выстроенные в ряд дома, что мелькали за окном, Паркер старался делать вид, что вчера ничего не случилось, потому как ему до сих пор было стыдно за свое поведение.

Заговорить Баки решился, только когда они остановились на парковке перед колледжем. Заглушив мотор и выключив радио, он повернулся к Питеру и прокашлялся, вероятно, тоже нервничал. До пар оставалось еще двадцать пять минут.

— Насчет того, что ты вчера сказал. О том, что я тебе нравлюсь, — Баки взглянул на Питера, который кивал на каждое слово. — Ты славный малый, Пит. Давно у меня не было таких студентов.

— С-спасибо, — пробормотал Паркер в ответ. По тону Барнса было понятно, что его ждет впереди. Его стратегия Шрёдингера провалилась по полной, что не могло не расстраивать. — Серьезно, если бы не ты, кто знает, где бы я проснулся сегодня.

— Ты вчера отблагодарил меня за это, когда мы ехали в такси. Я о другом хотел поговорить…

— Я знаю, что ты хочешь сказать, — Питер откинул голову на спинку кресла. — Не надо. Пожалуйста.

— Мне рассказали об этом твоем коте Шрёдингера, — продолжил Баки, не взирая на просьбу Паркера, — и я наконец понял, что ты имел в виду. Лучше стоит дойти до конца, Питер. Недосказанность будет только путать, пугать, давать надежды. В этом мире нет ничего хуже, чем неоправданные надежды. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы не можем быть вместе. И это не потому что ты какой-то не такой, как ты можешь подумать, потому что ты похож на того, кто берет всю вину на себя.

— Тогда почему? — сглотнув, спросил Питер. Теперь он избегал прямого взгляда, лишь искоса поглядывал на Баки, любовался исподтишка. Несмотря на то, что Барнс всё знал и не было смысла прятать красные щеки, он не мог с собой ничего поделать.

— Семь лет назад я только начал работать здесь, — Баки положил руки на руль, устремив свой взгляд на каменный забор колледжа. — Моя первая группа… Кажется, я знал каждого, кто учился у меня тогда. Я старался стать им другом, старался, чтобы каждый из них любил мой предмет. Среди них был один парень, условно назову его Алекс, — прервавшись, он облизал губы и вздохнул, — светлые волосы, голубые глаза, румяные щеки. В общем, думаю, не стоит углубляться.

— И что случилось?

— По правилам колледжа мы не имеем права встречаться со студентами. Поэтому мы с ним всячески прятались, преимущественно в здании колледжа. Это казалось нам удобным и неподозрительным. В то время я еще жил у мамы, так что не мог просто пригласить его к себе, понимаешь. Однажды мы зависали в бассейне. Как всегда, плескались и плавали на скорость. В общем, ничего такого, за что нам было бы стыдно. Я и со Стивом так проводил время, и нас ни разу не назвали парочкой. Наверное, поэтому я и не понял, как так произошло, что моя левая рука оказалась в насосе, которым откачивали воду из бассейна.

С этими словами Баки стянул с себя олимпийку и показал Питеру металлическое плечо. Паркер от удивления широко раскрыл глаза — он в жизни таких не видел: цельный протез от плеча до локтя (остальная часть руки была закрыта олимпийкой), которым Баки с легкостью мог управлять. В чем здесь секрет? Как это работает? Разве такое вообще возможно?

У него было много вопросов, но он знал, что у Баки нет ответов, поэтому просто кивнул, сглотнув. Барнс снова надел олимпийку.

— Руку пришлось ампутировать, — Баки покачал головой. — Это был какой-то кошмар. Я всё ещё помню, как кричала мама, а Стив её успокаивал.

— Твоя мама работала в колледже?

— Нет. Её дядя Боб привел. Он тогда еще не был деканом, но имел высокий авторитет. Ну и, видимо, хотел показать сестре, какого сына она воспитала. Он никогда меня не любил. Ни меня, ни отца. Но правда была в том, что мама знала о том, что я предпочитаю мальчиков, у меня от нее никогда не было секретов. А вот за потерянную руку она до сих пор его не простила.

— А протез откуда?

— Слышал про Старк Индастриз? Не знаю, как Стив узнал, что они делают экспериментальные протезы… Если честно, мне нельзя об этом говорить, но ты ведь не разболтаешь, правда? В общем, когда один из ведущих инженеров компании, сын владельца, узнал о том, что со мной случилось, то сразу же предложил такое решение. Так я и познакомил своего лучшего друга с его будущим мужем.

— Достаточно романтично, — улыбнулся Питер. — Отличная история, чтобы в преддверии Рождества рассказать её детям.

— Знаешь, я бы хотел рассказывать свои истории, а не чужие.

— А что случилось с Алексом?

— С кем?

— Ну с тем парнем, из-за которого ты потерял руку.

— Он перевелся в Индиану. Больше я о нем не слышал. Не до того было, знаешь.

На секунду повисла тишина. Взгляд Питера был прикован к плечу Баки, которое скрывалось под тканью. Его научная сторона ликовала — кажется, он знает, куда попытается попасть на практику в следующем году, а та другая часть, человеческая, думала о том, как же паршиво этот придурок обошелся с Баки, который ему доверял.

— Значит, все дело в правилах? — набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, спросил Питер.

— Да.

— А если бы не было правил, то…

— Ты не хочешь об этом знать. Кот Шрёдингера, помнишь?

— Да, точно, — Пит покачал головой. — Если это всё, то я пойду на занятия.

— Стой, Питер.

— Да?

— Вот, — Барнс протянул ему какую-то бумажку. Развернув, Питер увидел на ней номер телефона. — Если года через три никого себе не найдешь, позвони. Может, и я буду одинок.

Питер не смог сдержать улыбку. Кивнув, он спрятал бумажку в карман куртки и вышел из машины. Пройдя пару метров, он получил сообщение от Неда, тот прислал фотографию. Подумав, что это одна из компрометирующих фотографий со вчерашнего вечера, он без колебаний открыл ее.

Как же сильно он удивился, когда перед ним на экране появилась фотография его и Баки. Они стояли у того самого караоке-бара и целовались. Обе руки Баки лежали на его талии, и Питер вдруг вспомнил это ощущение тяжести от левой руки Барнса на своем бедре.

Когда он развернулся на своих двоих, Баки все еще сидел в машине. Он подбежал к нему со стороны водительского сидения и протянул телефон с фотографией в открытое окно. Не самые лучшие новости, учитывая всё, что случилось, но Питер не мог не сказать об этом. Особенно после сегодняшних откровений.

— Я бы не узнал тебя здесь, если бы прежде видел только вот этот пучок.

— Думаешь, и другие не узнают?

— Не знаю. Но до твоих пар еще час, успеешь сходить в парикмахерскую.

— Отличный совет, — фыркнул Баки.

— Я никому ничего не скажу, обещаю. Но если это фото дойдет до твоего дяди…

— Я разберусь, — Баки тепло улыбнулся. — Иди, а то опоздаешь.

Кивнув, Питер забрал телефон и поспешил на пары.

Он увидел Баки снова спустя два часа. И внезапно с новой стрижкой мистер Барнс стал еще привлекательнее. Вздохнув, Питер пошел подтягиваться. Быть может, однажды он просто позвонит Баки, и тогда все изменится? А пока он может наблюдать издалека и думать о том, что мистер Барнс подстригся, потому что он, _Питер_, его попросил.


	9. Эпилог. Семь лет спустя

— Так он позвонил или не позвонил?

— А об этом вы узнаете завтра.

— Ну Баки! Ну пожалуйста! Ну скажи!

На него смотрели две пары любопытных глаз: одни нежно-голубые, другие — медово-карие. Но даже под натиском такой прелести Баки не собирался сдаваться. Он и так позволил этим двум маленьким девочкам называть его по имени — одна слабость в сутки, такой вот установленный лимит.

— Нет, нет, — ухмыльнулся Баки, присев на корточки прямо перед девочками. — Ваши родители уехали на целую неделю, если я раскрою все карты сразу, то у меня не останется сказок на остальные вечера.

Мэри нахмурилась, сложив руки на груди, а Морган лишь улыбнулась, согласно кивнув. Должно быть, ее такой расклад вполне устраивал. Сунув руку в карман, Джеймс нашел два вишневых леденца и протянул их девочкам. Мэри вмиг повеселела, но всё равно с долей грусти смотрела на дядю. Уж очень ей хотелось узнать, что будет дальше.

Баки уже собирался загонять их спать, как услышал щелчок дверного замка, и через пару секунд в квартиру вошел Питер с каким-то пакетом. Он едва успел поставить пакет на пол, прежде чем девочки обняли его с двух сторон. Баки был ревнивым дядюшкой, когда дело касалось Наташи, Тора или Брюса, но всегда улыбался, когда видел, как эти две принцессы обожают Питера.

— Я думал, вы уже легли спать, — пробормотал он, подняв взгляд на Баки.

— Баки рассказывал нам сказку, — довольно объявила Морган, и Барнс аж загордился собой. — И остановился на самом интересном месте.

— Да? — с улыбкой спросил Питер. — И на каком же?

— Мы не знаем, позвонил он или не позвонил, — тут к обсуждению подключилась Мэри, тяжело вздохнув, — и до завтра мы не узнаем всей правды.

Улыбка на лице Питера стала ещё шире, и на его вопросительный взгляд Баки смог только пожать плечами. Он не знал детских сказок, зато знал ту, частью которой был он сам.

— А вы что думаете? — Питер снова обратился к девочкам, которые уже не обнимали его, поэтому он взял пакет и пошел в сторону кухни, но остановился в проходе, когда понял, что они не собираются следовать за ним.

— Мы не знаем, — переглянувшись, в унисон ответили девочки.

— Бегите спать. Чем быстрее уснете, тем быстрее проснетесь и услышите следующую часть истории.

— Спокойной ночи, Питер.

— Спокойной ночи, Баки.

— Спокойной ночи, принцессы.

Пока Баки укладывал девочек спать, Питер быстро разобрал покупки из магазина — вино, хлебные палочки и три малиновых йогурта — и сообразил что-нибудь перекусить. В холодильнике нашелся сыр, несколько кусочков вяленой говядины и какой-то салат. Понюхав, он убедился, что салат еще пригоден для еды и, выставив его на стол, закрыл дверь холодильника, тут же заметив стоявшего в углу Джеймса.

— Ну? — спросил он, подняв брови. Питер сначала мялся, как будто боялся заговорить вслух.

— Защитил. Мне дали докторскую, — наконец выдохнул он и заулыбался.

— Ни на секунду в тебе не сомневался, — Баки подошел к нему и, обняв со спины, поцеловал в шею. — Поздравляю, ботаник.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что за твоими плечами только диплом городского колледжа.

— Ты не прав, — Баки помотал головой и снова оставил поцелуй на открытой шее. — Я просто тобой горжусь. Мой парень самый умный во всей Вселенной. Спасибо, что позвонил мне.

— Я же не мог лишить тебя возможности рассказывать свою историю любви, — Питер снова улыбнулся.

На этот раз Джеймс поцеловал его в губы, сильнее стискивая в объятиях. Питер отвечал, смеялся между поцелуями и сжимал в ладони левую руку Барнса.

— Отметим получение докторской? — предложил Баки, остановив череду мокрых поцелуев.

— Я купил твое любимое вино, — довольно кивнул Пит.

— Безалкогольное?

Рассмеявшись, Питер кивнул. Вино они открыли только через пять минут.

***

— Я же говорила, что он позвонил, — твердо сказала Морган, сидя под дверью кухни.

— Ладно, малиновый йогурт твой, — нахмурилась Мэри.


End file.
